


GAZE

by Cat0nline



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 銀河英雄傳説
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat0nline/pseuds/Cat0nline
Summary: 原著IF線從好友到超越友情的喜歡，就算是頑固的平民再怎樣和好色的下級貴族熟悉，想要跨過那條線也不太可能是水到渠成的吧，更何況是正論家的米達麥亞，和自我嫌惡、對親密關係排斥的羅嚴塔爾？田中喜歡讓雙璧相擊，在整部書尾段多來一個高潮，但操弄IF線的貓只希望羅嚴塔爾可以找到平靜和安心，不必令他抖著毛走開的親密關係罷了。厭女癌抵死，但這世界上的親密關係也絕對不止一男一女、一夫一妻、一生一世，這恐怕是寫作小說時的田中並未過多考慮的吧。時事變易，迷貓也有私心囉。本文的時間推進參照網路上整理的年表，即帝國歷480年，米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾於伊謝爾倫要塞相遇，軍階均爲中尉，同年年末兩人升上尉調離要塞。





	1. 仲夏夜之「夢」

伊謝爾倫要塞，秉承了掌握整個有人類居住的宇宙的皇帝陛下的權柄而永遠無法攻陷的人工天體，是一個居住了數萬將兵、軍屬和工作人員的要塞都市。它可以有四季、換日現象和星空，但卻是以馬賽克形態鑲嵌於於要塞深處的居住區，那些聚集了「貴族」的區域，對自然環境的模擬總是更爲生動逼真。沒錯，在伊謝爾倫要塞，想要享有令人產生「生活」而不是「生存」的錯覺，是需要一點點以V-O-N這三個字母裝飾的名字還有金錢，合稱「特權」的東西的。  
或者，擁有這兩樣東西的人，恰好是你慷慨的朋友。  
他們倆坐在距離「後費沙」所在的居住層往上數十三層有着虛擬月夜星空天幕裝飾的酒吧「仲夏夜」的庭院，感受着從20米之上的某個巨大的排氣扇送出，經「仲夏夜」的雨後空氣調整系統送出的空氣給庭院帶來溼潤和植物的香氣，多少給人帶來比下層居住區更愉悅的感受。但若是足夠細心，就會意識到這氣味卻絕不符合該居住層植物栽培許可類別限定「水培小型花草、小型盆栽」這有限的門類。更專業、考究和古典的「真實」，僅限於再往上層的高級將官和貴族居住區，那裏有更高的天花，更厚實的土壤層，高大的喬木、針葉樹只要經過細心的照料也能活得開開心心，也因此，「戶外」和「室內」的空氣也有著足以清晰感知的區別，不像這層，裏裏外外一個樣。  
對於帝國騎士和中尉階級的下級軍官而言，那些昂貴的真實還是可望而不可及。

「頑固的米達麥亞啊，『仲夏夜』裝飾最爲精美的包廂隨時向我們敞開，你卻偏偏喜歡呆在這被蔫答答的水培花草裝飾、落後的隔音立場、你站在我肩上舉高手臂就能碰得到的假天幕——還順便碰落陳年靜電灰塵落在額頭上，喝着大煞風景的……生啤酒？」  
「嗯——那個——我站在你肩上也碰不到那個模擬天幕，所以碰掉了灰落一腦門子這種事……」有着「頑固的」平民之稱號的平民精英軍官顯然是心不在焉，他的手中是自己的珍寶——一個別着從老家附近的老文具店買的褐色橫格厚信紙簿的厚實寫字板夾、一支墨水筆，它們正接受滿懷柔情的主人的凝視，那認真的程度，竟然連一句完整的閒話都說不出來。  
就陪我一會兒啦！一會兒就好！  
——兩小時之前，米達麥亞強硬地抓着羅嚴塔爾的手，將他塞在木頭的庭院椅上。  
「我還真是自討苦吃。」以「性好漁色」、「下級貴族」爲註腳的年輕中尉自嘲地想。連着工作20天才得到四日連假，這大好的第一個連假「夜晚」本應獨自前往「仲夏夜」附近的一間沙龍享受幾乎從來不曾離開奧丁的著名絃樂三重奏樂隊的小型演出，或是再往上走兩層探訪曾經共度春宵，難得不糾結「未來」如何，負責傷兵被服處置的女軍需官，或是乾脆就在「仲夏夜」爲他預留的小包廂欣賞舊式電影。但羅嚴塔爾還是應友人的要求，枯坐在所謂庭院中，和一杯純威士忌一起看着寫信的人。  
往常和他一塊兒看什麼東西的那位，正在凝視信紙和筆頭。

羅嚴塔爾不喜歡和人有什麼「交情」，這不是說他爲人孤僻甚至自閉，名爲「羅嚴塔爾的拒人於千里之外」是綜合了不要透露過多個人信息、對蠢人庸才和無趣者的厭煩、對「親密」這個詞的排斥和一部分彆扭天性熬成的大雜燴。但沃夫岡-米達麥亞是意外中的意外，自從他們被捲入一樁發生於要塞中下層居住區邊緣叫做「後費沙」的酒館裏發生的「亂七八糟殺人案」（米達麥亞語），羅嚴塔爾就對頑固、完全不知也不想知道品味爲何物的平民交託以信任和友誼。他前所未有地願意與對方保持遠超同僚程度的交往，採取主動，並且沒有摻雜任何功利的成份。

坐在「仲夏夜」的虛假庭院是米達麥亞的主意，米達麥亞沒有解釋，羅嚴塔爾也沒問，頑固的平民的頑固的圓屁股暫時還不想坐在舒服的沙發上。  
招待來問面孔生的小個子軍官點什麼酒水，羅嚴塔爾替他代答。  
「中尉的要求還真難滿足，羅嚴塔爾少爺呢？不會想要一樣的吧。」  
「我不太喜歡明知故問的傢伙。」他隨意地回答，「好歹你也算是羅嚴塔爾家族產業的僱員吶。」  
在招待放下酒水離去之後的四十五分鐘內，羅嚴塔爾就這樣坐在庭院裏，看着借庭院燈燈光，好不容易寫下第一行字的米達麥亞。  
「唔，書法似乎比之前好多了，給他的那本字帖算是沒浪費，但實在想不到那份努力竟然是爲了寫信，而且想必是除了思念，連半點情愛都沒有的普通家信。這傢伙的表妹若有他脾氣一半急，早該把平底鍋砸在他臉上同時告白……要麼就是另覓佳偶。」  
「庭院燈燈光下這傢伙一手托腮一手執筆的樣子，還真是像拉-圖爾以燭光映襯的人像……至於有沒有神祕的況味？嗯，額頭泛油光，額髮有點亂而頭頂又豎起來四撮毛，右邊的顴骨附近起了個痘，這傢伙跟我班表完全一樣……又是爲了多睡五分鐘不洗臉。」  
「『咣』？！還好，遮音力場沒壞，否則隔壁那兩男一女想要玩『戶外3P』的就得給煩死。該說真是『一丘之貉』嗎？對這種假景如此喜好……那會被乖乖拽來坐下的我又是哪一丘的什麼呢？」  
「厚實的嘴脣咂來咂去，想必是糾結『思念』到什麼程度才恰好，明明是個急性子，寫這種東西的時候卻優柔寡斷。剛飲完兩口酒所以看起來溼漉漉還軟軟的……神祕的況味就罷了，還是更適合找個畫色粉畫，模仿雷諾阿風格的傢伙來塗一塗。」  
無聲的書寫，無聲的觀看，無聲的電子鐘從00跳到59，一輪，再一輪。

「羅嚴塔爾？」  
在羅嚴塔爾已經放棄了計時，沉溺於觀看的時候，米達麥亞如夢方醒的歡快聲音突然傳了過來，讓羅嚴塔爾覺得自己充滿麻煩的姓氏也鍍上了一層短暫的「快樂」——看來那封滿紙看不出半點「戀」意的流水賬總算是寫完了。沒來得及換便裝就被拽到「仲夏夜」，還穿着中尉軍服的羅嚴塔爾從滿腦子的遐思中回到現實，一藍一黑的眼睛對上米達麥亞灰色的雙眸。  
「嘿嘿，寫信寫太久，倒是你在看什麼？」  
「啊，我在看什麼嗎？不如回包廂看一部舊式電影如何？」他的嘴角從往下撇到放平，嘴脣周圍和兩頰的肌肉也隨之放鬆，執勤時總是冷漠繃緊，棱角分明的臉也帶着些柔和的感覺。  
寫完了給艾芳瑟琳表妹的信之後，米達麥亞終於意識到自己冷落了好友：「好，去哪裏，看什麼都行。你這傢伙真有趣，明明眼睛沒有彎，嘴角也沒揚起來，我就是覺得你在笑。」  
他們拿起各自沒有喝完，已經變得和室溫完全一樣，口感溫吞到令人有點噁心的酒，並肩而行。  
「啊，我要試試看。」羅嚴塔爾輕笑，將左手的酒杯交到右手，將左手從後方搭在米達麥亞的肩上。  
「試試看？你還真是試試看。就不能搭得實在一點嗎，半舉着胳膊不累？」米達麥亞抓着羅嚴塔爾的手，狠狠地放在自己肩上。  
「噗——」羅嚴塔爾很少會噴笑，但他覺得自己在結識米達麥亞之後就越來越無法好好控制名爲發笑的情感——如果父親在身邊，會立刻抿起嘴脣，轉身按鈴請執事傳喚禮儀教師。  
「喂，你笑話我啊？」米達麥亞說着就用右肘磨了磨羅嚴塔爾防衛空虛的左肋，「我記得你說這裏很怕癢，下次在這樣客氣地說什麼『試試看』，就撓你撓到笑岔氣。」  
「被言出必行的米達麥亞懲罰嗎？下官非常期待啊。」他似笑非笑，將左臂收緊，米達麥亞的身體自然隨着他的動作靠近胸口。  
「呸呸，老子不要摸你。」雖然這麼說，米達麥亞除了調整姿勢免得啤酒隨着兩人的步伐溢出杯子時有點抵抗羅嚴塔爾的施力之外，連一點反抗的意思都沒有。

進入預訂給羅嚴塔爾家族的少爺預留的小包廂內，米達麥亞掙脫了羅嚴塔爾的手臂，他蹲在老式膠片放映機前，好奇地看着這玩意兒。  
「隨便看，放映機是個當代複製品，價錢不貴而且相當結實，就算全拆開我也能給拼回去。但得把膠片拿下來，複製膠片可是和原本一樣，嬌貴怕髒，就算是我，一旦把手指的油膩沾上膠片也要被經理埋怨。」  
「只要是涉及玩樂的部分，你那對白白的手就靈巧得跟什麼似的。」米達麥亞只是像隻探查領地裏的新玩意的狼，把眼睛湊近了放映機的各種窗口、輪軸、支架，仔細觀察，就差沒舉起手來每個側面拍上幾巴掌。  
「白又犯錯啦？擺弄機件也好武器也好，怎麼的也沒有更差吧！」  
「是，這一點得承認，尤其是那些細密的小設備，你擺弄起來不比那些從維修廠出身直接入伍的技師差。」米達麥亞咕噥着，還是按捺不住好奇心，輕輕敲了好幾下放映機。  
羅嚴塔爾就坐在沙發上看着。米達麥亞玩得正開心，灰色的眼睛閃閃發亮，令他覺得自己在凝視一雙銀色的奇石，偶爾在眼前拂過的蜜色頭髮好似凝聚在石頭當中的雲翳。人的眼睛可以容納一切，他的就好像包着薄雲和圓月。  
真是俗套拙劣的比喻，羅嚴塔爾在心裏嘲笑着自己，停止了無謂的描繪。可能是因爲想得過於離奇的緣故，雷內-瑪格利特的《錯誤的鏡子》惡作劇一般跳進他的腦海，那巨大、空洞的眼睛和質感像鞭子的睫毛令新一輪笑意浮上他臉，但還是在嘴角真的挑起來之前控制好面部肌肉，同時檢討這被後世的人們頻繁使用顯得有些俗濫的例子如何可以用來與僚友相提並論。是不是看得太久，，而喪失了印象的鮮活，之能運用陳腐的類比？但眼前那活躍的人、跳躍的頭髮和灰色眼睛卻令人無論如何都不想移開視線。

「羅嚴塔爾?」  
米達麥亞哭笑不得，他無論如何還是難以按捺自己的好奇沒有給放映機大卸八塊，他拍拍放映機，大概瞭解它如何運作之後，就轉身看着羅嚴塔爾，示意他來裝膠片。一轉頭卻又看到羅嚴塔爾眼睛直勾勾地看着放映機，眨都不眨一下。短短的時間就發呆了兩次，難道勤務繁雜累壞了？明明班表一樣，這陣子的文書工作又都差不多啊？是爲了儀容早起了半小時洗澡洗衣服吧！  
「啊，抱歉，米達麥亞。要我教你玩它嗎？」羅嚴塔爾是真的笑了。  
「不要，它只能放膠片電影不是嗎？老家的爸媽和艾芳瑟琳表妹不喜歡『懷舊』，改日還是給我玩玩你宿舍那個新型的小投影，想給他們買一個。」  
「哦，沒問題，那我可就重新給膠片裝上去了。」  
「嗯！我要去前面再弄一杯酒來，口渴，還有點餓。」  
「在茶几上有按鈴，你想吃什麼。」  
「再要一杯生啤，一碟烤香腸。」  
「你渴了吧？讓他們送一壺紅茶來，我也想喝水。生啤你也點囉，不過我不建議香腸，沒有路邊攤那種夠勁，『仲夏夜』的煙三文魚火腿芝士拼盤在這附近以隨機組合和味道驚豔著稱，要來嚐嚐如何。」羅嚴塔爾忙着將膠片裝上放映機，回答輕而快，帝國通用語的發音其實相當「硬」，卻被他說得如同涌出泉眼的泉水發出的安靜鳴囀，只有遭遇方向改變和阻礙時才發出清勁的水聲。  
「你在唱歌嗎？」米達麥亞咯咯笑着，「要其他的酒？」  
「他們應該會送來搭配的餐酒，不用擔心。」羅嚴塔爾終於擺弄完了放映機，他打開門口的消毒櫃拿出一條乾淨的熱毛巾擦擦臉和手，示意米達麥亞也拿一條，「我來點吧，你要生啤？」  
「嗯！」  
米達麥亞嗖地兩步便跨到羅嚴塔爾身邊，翹起的四撮頭髮刮過他的側臉，他彎腰抓出熱毛巾，一邊擦臉一邊發出「噗噗噗」的滿足噴氣聲，好像一頭洗沙浴的狼。

等小食、熱茶和酒水都被送進包廂，電影便開始放映。  
初關燈時眼前一片漆黑，之後，映機閃閃爍爍的光線在幕布上投射出真實度不足卻別有趣味的影像，在黑暗和光線的閃爍中，包廂盪漾着慵懶的空氣。  
兩人看的是一部極落俗套的「西部片」，就算是不全神貫注，也不妨礙觀衆跟上情節。因此，他們就吃着小食胡亂討論最近要塞內的大小軍務和同盟的動向，偶爾才停下來看看銀幕。當片子放到男女深情凝視，如膠似漆時，米達麥亞自然是全神貫注，羅嚴塔爾也停下談話，不可抑制地噴出一聲冷笑。嚇了一跳的米達麥亞轉頭看他，其時樂聲大作，畫面被女主角淺色的肌膚和白衣佔滿，在銀幕反光下，看了許久黑白片的年輕軍官覺得世界的全部色彩都在白酒的淺黃色、還有羅嚴塔爾那雙藍色和深褐色眼睛當中。

日後，每當回想起這場放映羅嚴塔爾就忍不住搖頭，因爲過於睏倦而最終睡在了包廂的他眼中最後的影像是米達麥亞在「FIN」出現之後開了燈，拿出消毒櫃的毛巾擦手擦臉之後，抓着寫字板謄寫之前的家信，他似乎打定主意要讓信件平安抵達奧丁老家，卻擔心它們被處理事務錯漏百出的運輸系統遺失，便親自手抄多幾份，分別丟在不同的軍官寄信處寄出去。  
這就是好不容易贏得的第一個假期夜晚。  
對羅嚴塔爾來說，隨之而來的幾日假期隨着米達麥亞強調自己必須得處理「雜務」而和他分頭行動而愈發無聊，終於將他擊倒在身爲男爵家第六個女兒的貴族區軍人宿舍，在調情、飲酒和閱讀戰術研究中打發了過去。


	2. 喝二鍋頭的人

任務分派正常，勤務內容正常，下屬士兵也正常。  
如果說帝國歷480年下半年有什麼奇怪之處的話，也不是發生在工作領域。對米達麥亞來說，最不正常的就是羅嚴塔爾頻率越來越高的「發呆」，儘管他無法確定這傢伙在獨處時是不是也如此，但至少在兩人相處的時候，那頻率高到他開始想拽着好友去看看什麼腦神經科的醫生。  
「我沒事，離死還遠着呢，很遺憾喲。」羅嚴塔爾在食堂裏跟他並排坐下，他們現在各自帶領着一小羣士兵負責一整個瓦爾基里維修中隊的保安，由於班次相接，他們能夠交談的時間就只有隔天的午餐，與負責保安的其他單位共同簡報之後。諱疾忌醫或多或少是所有自認爲「健康」的人的共性，但羅嚴塔爾對醫院的排斥絕對是所有健康人士當中傾向「拒絕」極值的少數案例之一。  
「若不是你開會時伶牙俐齒，連損人的話都不重樣，我還真的要開始擔心呢。」米達麥亞在嘈雜的食堂中大聲對他說，胳膊不經意地擦過羅嚴塔爾的手臂。  
「讓你爲我擔心實在是抱歉，吶，你是不是討厭吃合成魚肉？根本就沒碰，跟你換。」  
「肉腸。」  
「請，請。」  
羅嚴塔爾把叉子戳進米達麥亞的餐盤，拿走兩塊本應是顏色白嫩帶點粉紅，現在不知道爲什麼卻表現出病態的粉紫色的物質，放在自己的餐盤上，又把自己的餐盤往米達麥亞那邊推推。  
喜滋滋一口咬住剛叉到手的肉腸的米達麥亞，含含糊糊說謝謝，開開心心打算吃飽肚皮下午執勤，自然也就沒發現羅嚴塔爾沒有將推得略微靠近他的餐盤挪回面前，更沒注意到就在他靈巧地用叉子挑走香腸時，羅嚴塔爾又發了一次呆，目光落在他那從不保養而顯得有些粗糙，還頗多毛的手背上。  
出身連大貴族家庭都嫉妒的富豪下級貴族之家，羅嚴塔爾雖然一直不缺乏傭人精心服侍，卻自認遠未達到「十指不沾陽春水」的地步。他不光懂得如何弄一杯手沖咖啡，彈奏兩三種樂器，親自保養貴族行獵時使用的舊式火藥槍，進入軍校之後也從未因爲被安排刷洗一整棟樓的廁所而情緒崩潰過，但米達麥亞的手——現時還不如叫小爪子——的狀態，則只能用「被主人完全無視而狀況悽慘」來形容。  
「吶，米達麥亞，你下勤後來找我一趟怎麼樣？」  
「嗯嗯嗯！」無視一切，急着吃完飯，散步去廁所開大之後趕緊上班的米達麥亞，糊里糊塗地點頭，羅嚴塔爾臉上的關切和不滿全被他和着薯泥吃下肚子。  
「晚點見，我要回去整理一下勤務。」羅嚴塔爾下勤的活動安排極爲繁忙，整理內務自不必說，還要額外用功檢討巡邏路線，做隊員評核，憑自己下級貴族的身份報名參與貴族軍官的社交會和小規模的戰術戰略討論班。拿出不亞於米達麥亞的吃飯速度，將看起來跟調色盤差不多的餐盤中的食物全部掃蕩乾淨。  
將餐盤送回架子，兩個在別人看來根本沒可能持久地保持友誼的青年軍官並肩走出食堂，腳步輕快，對背後突然發出的炸雷一般的大叫聲不以爲意，更料想不到「吵得比晨早剛起牀的鸚鵡」還厲害的人們的討論中心正是他倆。  
「天啦！那個XO的死臭屁下級貴族竟然XXO的對着一個平平無奇的XOXO的男人獻殷勤？啊哈哈哈哈哈！！是不是明天我們XOOX要塞會被同盟攻陷，啊？啊哈哈哈哈！從未看到這麼OX搞笑的事！」一個眉清目秀的少尉在長條桌邊和一羣手下的普通士兵高談闊論，他一邊喊一邊用叉子砸餐盤，令原本就響亮的聲音更具聲勢。說話者的眉毛是在帝國領有點罕見的橙色，算是這剛剛剃了光頭的圓腦袋唯一的兩劃裝飾。  
「喂！你傻的嗎？對方是貴族，貴族耶！而且就算不論是不是出身貴族，人家也是青年才俊，明日之星，和要被分配去邊境補給基地的野豬沒法比！少說兩句，據說那位一日三次決鬥只是擦傷了一邊胳膊，可不是什麼連碰了手指都會落淚抽泣的草包。」  
「哦，那怎麼樣？打一場啊，看誰贏。切，以前聯校對抗時又不是沒跟他打過架。」  
「瘋狗！聯校對抗賽那是正式活動，現在？和貴族私下決鬥？他會屁事都沒有，你會被軍法審判丟去偏遠邊境補給基地做苦工哦！」  
「會直接槍斃啦！廢渣！或許爲了節省能源就直接送到氣閘外頭呢！」

帶着一雙因爲保養不當而皴裂的手上班可不是什麼舒服的事，米達麥亞在勤務方面向來無可指摘，但手背持續的鈍痛還是令人不快，若是恰好遭逢令人痛恨的貴族使喚他們做勤務兵的雜活，那可就不止「不快」二字可以帶過了。在某個負責人事調度的子爵家長男的命令下，整整兩隊巡邏的士兵在各自的中尉帶領下，拿着水桶抹布去清理什麼塵封五年、據說鬧鬼還跟瓦爾基里維修中隊毫無關係的雜品櫃，虛耗一小時只獲得優雅的笑容和「平民就應該好好清理地板」的評價之後，米達麥亞帶領士兵們行禮目送上級離去，轉頭還得帶着手下繼續巡邏，下勤時皴裂滲血的手背使握拳都變成了苦事。但不管怎樣，既然和羅嚴塔爾有約，他還是換下衣服丟進洗衣槽，隨便穿着件長袖襯衫敲響了好友宿舍的門。  
還沒等他敲響第二次，門就無聲地開了，羅嚴塔爾一把給他拽進房間栓好門，才無奈地吐氣：「頑固的平民被勒令刷鬧鬼的櫃子，得到好評？」  
抓起米達麥亞的手看看，羅嚴塔爾挑眉看着好友：「都不疼嗎？」  
「這種小病就要喊疼？過兩個月自然會好。又被他看到，還不得多刷三層樓的地板？這哪門子的鳥命令，不是有勤務兵和外判的清潔公司嗎！」  
要講嘴硬，頑固的平民是一絕，哪裏有老老實實聽話的道理。米達麥亞努力地扭動他那對粗糙出血的小爪子，粗糙的皮膚帶着半乾的血蹭到了羅嚴塔爾的袖口，後者代替米達麥亞倒吸一口冷氣，咬牙罵了一聲。  
「這是什麼邏輯？」羅嚴塔爾氣得搖頭，「給我來，乖乖的！」  
他拽着米達麥亞到浴室，不顧頑固的抗議，將水龍頭往熱水的方向扭開，愣是逼着剛下勤的米達麥亞仔仔細細洗了手，再遞給他一條手巾要他好好擦乾手指、手掌和手背，最後捉住他的手腕，從自己的凡士林護手霜罐子裏挖出兩大塊，拍在被溫水浸得總算柔軟一點的手背上。  
「我又不是女孩子！不要這些東西！」  
頑固的平民在羅嚴塔爾眼裏幾乎變成了令人厭煩的小男孩，對父母師長認定的毫無道理的「男性氣質」、「女性氣質」照單全收，卻從來不考慮自我作爲主體有權力去選擇對自己有好處的做法，也不考慮盲目遵循主流社會對男性的印象是何其束縛。他從手腕開始扭動、掙脫，連帶肩膀、腰和屁股一起扭起來。  
「給我塗！」羅嚴塔爾難得壓低聲音怒吼，「你想讓手背全部爛掉，影響季度評核嗎！」  
他沒有盯着米達麥亞的眼睛，而是舉起那對熱乎乎，暫時不算是「小爪子」的手，看着有點突出的指節、修剪得整整齊齊的指甲、隱約可見的舊疤痕，不等米達麥亞自己動手，就粗暴地將左手手背上的凡士林揉開，無視手的主人抽氣喊痛和「我自己會」的抗議，直到潤膚品全部被皮膚吸收才停手。  
「另一隻手按照剛纔那樣塗好！」羅嚴塔爾用上命令的口氣，「看在我們平級的份上，就不費盡脣舌給你調到我的隊裏了哦，頑固的平民中尉？」  
「該死的！」米達麥亞難得會因爲被人揭短而臉紅，他搥了一下好友的肩膀，「到處揭短的人會被老巫婆拐走，丟進大鍋裏活煮了做湯！知道嗎？」  
「下官從未聽說過如此惡毒的巫婆故事，難道不都是可愛的魔女大姐姐抱着被拐走的小朋友，給他們吃糖果和餡餅，還教導他們讀書和學習魔法嗎？」  
「你家的教導真神奇。」米達麥亞瞠目結舌，順手把一小瓶從羅嚴塔爾的護手霜用品罐中挖出來的凡士林塞進口袋，開始塗抹手背上的凡士林，「爲了今夜不做什麼魔女大姐姐的噩夢，我得早點回去寫報告。對了，在康復之前我會毫不客氣，好好使用它的。還有哦——巫婆也抓愛發呆的小孩——」  
「真多話，快走吧——」羅嚴塔爾笑着給他推了出去。  
隨後的一段時間裏，只要米達麥亞嫌麻煩不去對付自己的手背，就會在交換「合成魚塊」的時候收穫一個介於譏諷和關心之間的冷笑和強行抓住「樣本」觀察的懲罰，起初食堂裏的下級軍官還會拿這件事做笑話，過幾天之後，就覺得厭煩而去找其他的樂趣，給他們的「揉手手」拋在腦後。羅嚴塔爾近來吃飯速度極快，飯後還要叼上一片營養素補足他那「虛弱」的身體，讓米達麥亞借吃飯瞭解上一個輪值運作情況的時間充裕了不少。當巡邏維修中隊的任務完結時，兩人帶隊的評定不僅是優異，還加上兩條「發現隱藏的保安漏洞」的額外好評，爲他們在下一個命令到來前賺到了一次表彰和一週半共十天假期。米達麥亞得到消息之後第一件事就是在內部網路提出調假申請喜滋滋地等着例行批覈，但這次卻在要塞人事處那裏碰了一鼻子灰，習慣於命令平民做清潔雜務的貴族再一次以合乎身份的優雅詞語告訴沃夫岡-米達麥亞中尉：  
「調假申請駁回，平民沒有需要動用調整假期這種消耗人事處運作資源的社交生活。對了，不要以爲我在剋扣你哦，根據本人撰寫的《針對提高伊謝爾倫要塞及駐留艦隊運作效率的改善建議》，從現在開始，所有不具家族繼承權的男爵子嗣、帝國騎士以及平民下級軍官、士官及士兵都不允許調假，唯有直系親屬快死了這種事情纔可獲得陛下特別恩恤，在收到醫院的危殆證明後才會准假。」  
「明白了，那麼下官收回申請。」  
米達麥亞用盡全力纔沒給剛剛徹底痊癒的拳頭砸在那整潔優雅的臉上。

「仲夏夜」自然不能夠承載米達麥亞如滔天巨浪一般的憤怒，當晚，米達麥亞約了羅嚴塔爾在「後費沙」所在的下層居住區另外一處酒館見面。這酒館的常客全都是居住區的平民維修技工、貨船的船員，裏面煙霧繚繞，充斥着髒話和小道消息，也是氣得要炸鍋的米達麥亞發泄怒火的專用場所。  
「竟然不給調假！他難道是蜥蜴和水蛭交配出來的崽子嗎！」  
得知米達麥亞遭遇的羅嚴塔爾也難以相信這種混蛋決定竟然是由一位人事處的軍官不經上級開會討論就草率決定下來，爲什麼找來個精神病去人事處四處胡鬧？覺得現在已經見底的士氣還不夠低，或者樂於折騰平民以滿足他身爲貴族家門繼承人的……尊嚴？要說尊嚴，身爲人事處職員，職責範圍內的尊嚴他無疑是有權用盡；如果說是特權，貴族家名也足夠他去炫耀，實在不行，戴個高帽上書XX子爵家繼承人也絕對有看頭。魯道夫大帝竟然沒有從墳墓裏爬出來給他捉去活煮了做湯，可見被拿來和奧丁大神相提並論的黃金樹家族在全知全能這方面實在連古代的異教神都不如。  
他看着面前快要見底的一瓶二鍋頭和兩頰緋紅的米達麥亞，決定就算用扛的也給他拖去什麼地方散散心，遠離這漂浮在虛空中，以等級制度爲運作方式的鐵球。  
米達麥亞的沮喪是少有的，他已經把執勤時梳理得整整齊齊的蜜色頭髮抓得亂七八糟，在昏黃的燈下，整個人就快脫離酒館裏活躍的人物前景，退去背景和壁紙融爲一體。  
「又……在發呆，」米達麥亞打着嗝，轉頭看到兩眼發直盯着他的羅嚴塔爾，「算了，不跟你計較，你呢？你要怎麼過這十天？」  
「足夠去邊境星球欣賞在奧丁都罕見的水景庭院，星球宜居帶的生境和古代地球的熱帶有點像，當初進行terraforming時用意是進行珍稀植物的保存和培養，植物園內有大型的沼澤水塘，還有園藝區，在整個帝國領久負盛名。園內最厲害的是模仿古代埃及宮殿花園的大型庭院，不僅壁畫和裝飾力求重現昔日古代埃及帝國的原貌，連滅絕的水鳥和昆蟲都費盡心機嘗試恢復，或者謹慎地引入佔據同一個生態龕的物種，整整修造了四、五代人才初具雛形，現在，這地方是一個男爵的領地，他沒有廢除舊日規矩，讓整個地區保存了原來的特色，又大力開發生態遊覽而讓領地的經濟更加繁盛。怎樣，園藝師的兒子有興致陪我這個分不清睡蓮與荷花的白丁同遊嗎？」  
「不要啦，你的休假不是向來和美麗的女性一起？聊天，讀書，還有享用那種小小份根本吃不飽的食物嗎？我只會在旁邊無聊得沒事做，然後還會被你的女伴討厭，覺得是影響了情趣，跟『噪點』沒區別的小人物。而且這一次，我會在被人煩的同時想着艾芳和沒辦法調假的事，脾氣會變壞，也更加討人嫌——」說話的人臉上難得有彆扭的情緒，好像是位在面對受女孩子歡迎的男同學提及女性時總有點不自在的高中生。事實上，穿着帶兜帽的墨綠色短外套和洗了太多次都沒有完全洗淨以至於灰土土的舊牛仔褲，腳踩布運動鞋的米達麥亞，個子矮小臉型圓潤，不僅看起來較真實年齡更年輕，情感經歷說不準要比高中生還單純。好在伊謝爾倫要塞的酒館對顧客年齡都睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，否則這位行事麻利的中尉進門時還不知道會被查多少次身份證。  
「吶，米達麥亞，我就當你答應了。訂票和旅費歸我出，就算是邀請您，一位可愛又活潑的男性同遊，享受聊天、讀書和小小份根本吃不飽但絕對美味，值得慢慢品嚐的食物。還有！這世界上會把你當作『噪點』的女士，以對女性略知一二的在下來看，應該還不存在。但米達麥亞，你根本就不去關注周圍的女性，何苦妄自菲薄考慮這些。」  
「真要我和你一起休假？喂喂，你腦子壞了吧，我跟着你，會讓你變成『女士驅趕器』哦？」  
「那也不錯，對不對，她們都跟蛾子一樣迎面撲來，實在令人困擾啊。」  
羅嚴塔爾也不等米達麥亞有更多的閒話，就走出酒館，給無緣休假的女軍需官賠罪道歉，請她允許自己帶着友人一起去她父親的領地休假。  
「難得你這麼懂得替別人考慮哦，奧斯卡，我是不是該給你從『玩伴』升級到『值得認真交往』的目錄？可憐我這沒有假期的人！去吧，我會和管家叔叔和從小認識的一些領地上的孩子們打招呼，總算不能讓你頭一天到就衣食無着。不過你們趁早跟着地陪找好民宿住進去！我會跟管家說頂多容留你們一晚。至於你欠我的人情就日後還？還是怎樣，你說吶？」  
「我可沒有說拜託呢。」  
「還真是羅嚴塔爾中尉能說出來的話，好啦，盡興哦，你和那個好可愛的小男孩軍官！」

放下這通通話，羅嚴塔爾趕緊鑽進酒館，把差點要鑽到桌子底下睡一夜的好友拽出來，扛着直接回了自己的宿舍。


	3. Suyasuya間奏曲

儘管朋友稀少，通常會獲得羅嚴塔爾暫時且帶有明確目的的所謂「友誼」的人，都不得不承認這個下級貴族在合作時禮節周到，思緒細膩，行事之磊落程度絕對超出軍隊中遇到的大部分「貴族」子弟以及相當一部分平民——更何對況無話不談的好友。  
給醉酒的米達麥亞帶回自己的宿舍當然是最恰當的選擇，但是，當兩人一同困難地擠進下級軍官宿舍的窄小房門時，看到眼前狹窄的房間和標準陳設的羅嚴塔爾也犯了難。中尉階級的下級軍官通常是兩人一間，拜羅嚴塔爾家族的帝國騎士的頭銜以及馬爾巴哈家族的大貴族背景所賜，他可以享用單人宿舍，但宿舍分配會隨勤務位置定時輪轉，不能遵循大貴族出身的子弟獲配交通便利、條件優越的固定宿舍的特別處置，室內傢俱也沒經過特別改造，牀還是窄窄的一條，別說擠得下他們兩人，就連他自己睡都得小心翻身給一條腿甩下牀去，或者整個兒滾到地板上。緊貼着睡這種事只會讓兩人腰痠背痛，搞不好還會令頑固的平民覺得彆扭而怒火中燒，不僅拒絕和他離站休假，還要中斷兩人的友誼。想來想去，羅嚴塔爾給米達麥亞掀上牀蓋被子，枕頭則抓來自用，搭配軍用睡袋和軟墊，在地板上睡了一夜。橫豎也不是沒睡過運輸艦的地板，羅嚴塔爾次日起牀時沒覺得有什麼難受的，只是一欠身發現滾在地上的米達麥亞那隻穿着鞋的腳擱在自己身上還是氣得想要給他揍一頓。  
「米達麥亞，您這一夜騰雲駕霧，可是曲速飛去了奧丁麼？」他輕輕笑着掀開米達麥亞的腳從睡袋裏出來，把衣服丟進洗衣機清洗，去浴室出來穿完衣服發現好友竟然還沒「飛」回來，就惡作劇地拿起桌上的一個香水瓶，對準米達麥亞的鼻子噴了噴，然後動手給氣味頗不好的矮個兒脫衣服。也許是因爲剛擦完頭髮導致手指冰冷，也許是香水的味道實在讓習慣了洗衣液味道的米達麥亞覺得異樣，當他解開米達麥亞襯衫的領釦時，醉酒的人終於從夢境曲速中返回名爲現實的母港，突然睜開眼睛，看着羅嚴塔爾皺着眉頭的臉，猛地往後躥了大概有一個手掌長的距離撞上牆壁，停下幾秒才回過神：「啊——羅嚴塔爾？你你你——」  
「已經說了，半個園藝界專業人士應在下的懇求決定一同前去熱帶水景園林休假觀覽。出港的民船下午一點開船，現在還有三小時不到，快點更衣洗澡回去整理行李，旅程連路上的時間是七天。」  
「還真是不依不饒又麻煩的傢伙啊，就用你的沐浴用品了哦？」  
「任君享用。」  
米達麥亞將亂七八糟的頭髮揉了揉，頂着宿醉帶來如同針刺的頭痛，接過好友遞來的毛巾走進浴室，將貼着「雨後林地」香味標籤的液體香皂往頭髮上身上一通亂抹，草率地用熱水沖淨，走出浴室穿上剛纔丟進洗衣槽，已經洗完烘乾的衣服，出門時正撞見拿着兩個紙袋回來的羅嚴塔爾，紙袋裏裝着合成蛋卷、起司片和真番茄片的厚三文治，一人一個。  
「民用空港見。」  
「哦。對了，你有沒有相機？」  
「用我的就好。」  
「嘿，棒極了，那麼等會兒見。」

米達麥亞的內務向來無可指摘，這讓整理行李變成了輕鬆無比的工作。他就着咖啡吃完早點，打開衣櫃，拿出整整齊齊的幾套內、外衣，洗浴用品和替換穿的鞋襪裝進箱子，又從抽屜中抽出好久沒用的雙肩包裝好證件、零錢和寶貝信紙，推着行李往穿梭車站跑，一路上，舊書包裏的杯子和雨傘撞擊作響，引得年長的巡邏兵在他身後打趣說「小朋友去參加修學旅行」。  
「我才不是小朋友！」  
在巡邏兵帶着笑意的「長官午安」聲中，米達麥亞出聲反駁。  
幸虧穿梭車來得及時，矮個子的長官跳進車門，總算聽不到巡邏兵在無聊之中繼續拿他做話題，評論米達麥亞長官可愛的娃娃臉、矮小的身材和與之完全不搭的威嚴。至於車子裏是不是站着半打身高快要達到190釐米的裝甲擲彈兵，把他擠得想要貼在天花板上，那又是另外一回事了。  
儘管提早了很久，米達麥亞跑進民用港口的登機處的時間也僅僅是剛好。他核對證件和船票，將行李箱塞進指定存倉位，走進略顯擁擠的客艙時，正趕上身着高級職員制服的經理在客客氣氣和羅嚴塔爾說着什麼，四周的乘客表情各異，但都壓低了聲音，放下手中正在做的事，全力以赴看「搭乘普通艙客位的貴族大人」想幹什麼。  
「馮-羅嚴塔爾先生，本次航班可以爲您提供有折扣的座位升等，請您跟我去辦理手續？」  
「我還有旅伴，恐怕不方便。」  
「哦，是米達麥亞先生嗎？如果您的座位升等爲包廂，隨行的伴友也有一個舒適寬敞的軟座位，比經濟艙客位寬敞得多，更有極好的私密性。啊，來了的這位就是米達麥亞先生吧，真是充滿活力！想必手腳麻利做事很得您的心意。」  
趕來的米達麥亞右手護着自己的學生書包，左手扶着額頭，眼睛下方的兩個黑眼圈十分明顯，明擺着需要好好休息。精通但厭惡貴族之間的虛僞交際和無法迴避的馬爾巴哈家族舊事的羅嚴塔爾心裏嘆了口氣，拿出自己的信用卡。  
飲用過多「傳說中的東方名酒二鍋頭」實在不是什麼好事。  
「請貴客隨我去辦理升等手續，可愛的小朋友就請乖乖等一下。」  
從伊謝爾倫要塞開往邊境星球「水榭」的飛船向來是經濟艙爆滿而貴族艙位不足，原因有二，一是水榭過於靠近邊境，皮嬌肉嫩的大貴族子弟總是擔心皇帝陛下和魯道夫大帝的護佑不足夠，令如病毒一般的叛軍攻打過來；二則是水榭的領主在大植物園和研究所的行事向來以貴族平民一視同仁為原則，佔領地人口五成的研究員、職員、技工、服務業人員以及家屬全都可以揮舞着「一視同仁」的大棒，令貴族子弟在其他大部分生活領域碰一鼻子灰，堪稱「貴族驅逐劑」；至於剩下五成，則包含着出身貴族家庭的憲兵、警察、私兵以及極盡刁鑽的律師和法官，還有以現行的粗暴對抗一切的農夫和其他體力勞作者，貴族照樣討不到便宜。但是，在飛船上這驅逐劑可一點也不管用，包廂客位當然不能給有需要使用它們的老弱殘疾人士，拒絕以馬爾巴哈家名壓迫高級經理爲他辦理座位升等的帝國騎士馮-羅嚴塔爾也得親身前往櫃檯付款簽字。 至於伴友？在這種事情上是幫不上忙的。 羅嚴塔爾前腳剛走，周圍豎起耳朵看好戲的人們就頓時活躍起來。在他們原定座位的後排，一個看起來還在讀小學的男孩對他吐舌頭，說「哥哥真矮」，看起來是他長姊的女孩顯然懂得更多人事，給自己的辮子上綁小灰兔和小月亮的可愛系頭飾，一邊大聲說「香水都用同款，大哥哥好吃，嚼嚼！」 「什麼好吃？你以爲我是肉腸嗎？」米達麥亞大概知道小女生說什麼，但這種捕風捉影的打趣實在是荒誕得了不得，覺得有必要糾正小孩子觀念的年輕軍官，第一句話便說得不對，惹得周圍的平民發出一陣鬨笑。 「對哦！肉——腸——腸，很好吃——哦~」女孩拉長聲音，恰好用上了米達麥亞那句拙劣的搪塞當中可以借題發揮的部分。 「喂，你這年紀的女生不可以講這些！你家大人呢？」沒穿軍裝還不懂得對付半大孩子的青年，自己擺脫「孩子」的稱號也沒有多久，想要訴諸家長權威？這可未必是萬靈丹吶。 這句話引來了看起來是孩子親屬的中年女性，她身體壯實，和米達麥亞一樣高，口中嚼着個用於解毒療程，專門由福利機構派發的緩釋大麻球，身體壯實：「小哥還很關心孩子們的教育，倒是不錯，只可惜這年月孩子們非常缺乏好的表率，你說是不是呢？明明好手好腳，當兵都算是份營生，卻跑去——嗯？我都不好意思說。」  
米達麥亞還沒來得及回應，就被旁邊的人大聲詰問「你不也是在下層居住區賣的」，一羣人吵在一起，令船艙充斥着狂躁粗俗的快樂氣息。很多人的玩笑並無惡意，甚至還有看起來自己連下一頓飯都不知道如何解決的阿婆告訴他要懂得保護自己，及時抽身。  
「那人是我的朋友，可不是什麼僱主和伴友的關係。」  
在米達麥亞差點就說出自己是駐紮在要塞的軍官之前，羅嚴塔爾就趕來，攔住他的話頭：「你沒事吧？」  
「他們誤會我——」  
「先來再說，」看着米達麥亞被一衆乘客打趣到似乎有點呼吸困難，羅嚴塔爾伸手抓過好友的雙肩包的一條肩帶，「給我。」  
跟逃命一樣，米達麥亞放下書包，跟在羅嚴塔爾身後走向普通客艙中間位置的臺階。在背後，小姑娘尖聲叫喊「肉腸腸——好吃——」，和她的媽媽的「X你個O的死崽子」以及衆人的鬨笑攪在一起，令他想起他們在「後費沙」第一次見面的情景。

走進包廂內，米達麥亞就不奇怪爲何普通客艙會如此擠迫了，只開放給貴族的包廂即使是最小型的這間也足夠六人坐得舒舒服服，但如此大的包廂內只有兩樣固定傢俱：在舷窗邊可以放倒變成小床的豪華座椅，還有旁邊供隨從休息的軟椅，兩人公用的長桌裝在軟椅側面，可以輕鬆地拉起來放平。至於毯子、拖鞋和毛巾，都收納在側滑門後設計精良的收納櫃裏。鎖好的行李稍後會由服務生送到，不用他們操心。  
「帝國騎士的包廂也就只有這樣了，往裏走還有各位爵爺們專用的大包廂，幸虧現在只有兩間被佔用，否則連我都要頭痛。飲料的吧檯和洗手間也在外面，出門時要小心點別碰到令人厭煩的傢伙們。」羅嚴塔爾幫米達麥亞把書包放進行李架，就一把給他送到那豪華座椅上：「宿醉的傢伙想要挑戰成爲烈士嗎？」  
「真是抱歉，要搶你的位子，」米達麥亞嘿嘿笑着，「我可是羅嚴塔爾先生的伴友呢？」  
「有米達麥亞做『伴友』是在下的榮幸，所以可介意我照顧你一下麼？」  
「介意，別折騰啦，我要睡嘛。」  
他還沒咕噥完，腦袋就被毯子蒙住了。抓着散發着織物柔順劑清香的毯子，米達麥亞總算在折騰了好一陣子之後沉入無夢的甜美睡眠。

羅嚴塔爾對這長途旅程的無聊早有準備，他拿出個人終端中自被「踢」到要塞以來整理的駐留艦隊動態例如出動記錄、巡邏範圍和規模，要塞防禦部隊的日常行爲，補給艦的頻率、規模和來源和到港換防士兵的來源，推測下一個階段最容易獲得戰功的區域和最不吉利的派駐地點。他在自己出錢購買的加密圖畫筆記上列出了四五個地名和各地的基本情況，打算等米達麥亞起牀後和他討論一下，看看在有限的選擇當中，到底如何爭取被共同派往較爲樂觀的地點，或者至少避開死亡陷阱。揉了揉有點痠麻的脖頸，羅嚴塔爾在房間裏做了幾組簡單的伸展運動，脫下外衣鞋襪，確認「勿擾」的小燈確確實實點亮之後，也裹上了毯子，將房間燈光調整到「小睡」模式，栓好房門。

在進入夢鄉之前，羅嚴塔爾利用遲睡者的特權，目光在暖黃色的夜燈下拂過米達麥亞。他無法在此時觸碰這個看起來比真實年齡顯得年輕兩三歲的朋友，因此米達麥亞在他的視野中不過是一個「形象」，包廂這空間狹小私密，不需要將燈光熄滅將主題以明亮的影像映出，就可以形成私密的窺探視角。方便隨從服侍主子而避免將兩人的座位同一方向放置的設計就表現出優越之處，羅嚴塔爾無需欠身就能清清楚楚看到米達麥亞可愛到有點過頭的樣子。  
可能是因爲太累，也覺得不冷，毯子沒有被完全打開，反而像個抱枕那樣被米達麥亞抱在胸口，被保養得恢復「手」的狀態的兩隻小爪子正好抓着毯子的兩側露出一截，略有點棱角的下巴也被毯子擋住，恰好在毯子上頭出現的嘴巴正癟着蠕動，發出Munya Munya的咕噥聲。平日米達麥亞那灰色的眼睛總是閃閃發亮，在處理公務時更是帶着找到了好玩的謎題那種興奮，往往令人忽略他那又長又濃密的睫毛，現在倒是能讓人看得清清楚楚，甚至想要拽一下來玩。至於有點亂有有點長的頭髮，靠在枕頭上壓得亂翹，要說是一叢表現主義的小向日葵似乎也沒什麼問題。  
小而溫暖，明快又不刺眼，灰色眼睛的沃佛岡-米達麥亞就好像一個可以放在身邊的小小太陽，令羅嚴塔爾每當和他相處時就能暫時忘記自己的存在就是充斥於整個世界的無數「錯誤」之一。羅嚴塔爾的生命並不缺乏目的，也不消極。爲了向不該有他這個存在的世界回報以較平庸之徒更加具有破壞力的惡意，他一直努力不懈，直到操縱着無數世界運作的隨機大神讓他這塊黑色的宇宙玻璃撞上蜜色的小小太陽，這種執念才發生了些許動搖。

Munya Munya，噗嗤嗤，蜜色的米達麥亞在夢裏吃到了什麼好吃的小香腸嗎？笑得好開心。  
我沒事啦……suyasuya……羅嚴塔爾……不會痛。蜜色的米達麥亞的手縮縮，似乎是重演了當天他抓過米達麥亞的手觀察傷痕的情境？  
唔唔，吃不下，吃不下。我不要再吃了……蜜色的米達麥亞雖然吃得不少，但個子還是長不高，想必又是在夢裏拿多了食物，覺得多吃就可以再長高一點點。

——有五個米達麥亞也吃得下！  
在睡意恍惚，隨意漂移的思緒中，羅嚴塔爾臉上也露出了有點蠢的笑容。  
「有五個米達麥亞……也吃得下。嗯，嗯，哼。」


	4. 夜巡

舒舒服服睡了好久的米達麥亞醒來時，羅嚴塔爾還皺着眉頭在軟椅上睡，他的腿隨意地岔開，舒服地伸得好長，脖子歪向一邊，形成看起來很不舒服的角度。這可憐的高個兒的身體明顯不滿意軟椅的尺寸，睡得無比痛苦。  
「唔。」幾乎可以舒服得跟貓一樣打着呼嚕舔毛的米達麥亞伸着懶腰站起來，將羅嚴塔爾搬到牀上，再把自己抱過的毯子打開給他蓋上第二層。看看羅嚴塔爾那皺着眉的睡臉逐漸變得平和安穩，覺得照顧好了朋友米達麥亞點點頭，在房間內又活動了幾下，摸到消毒櫃的熱毛巾擦臉打算跑出去轉轉，看看洗手間在哪里。  
高級客艙的指示圖標堪稱優質設計作品，米達麥亞跟着明確的指引，去浴室好好梳洗清理，心情極好地跟着指示往吧檯走去，想弄點濃咖啡和小香腸吃吃，他知道現在的飛船正處於夜航模式，時間是凌晨2點多，按道理講應該沒有餐點供應，只好希望有點簡單的食物醫肚。  
轉了一個彎，沿着足夠讓加寬版電動輪椅寬裕通過的平緩斜坡向上走，米達麥亞發現自己置身於跟老家所在的城市裏最有名的四星級酒店自助餐供應檯類似的豪華餐廳當中，飲品吧檯琳琅滿目，旁邊是一個由精緻的烹飪電腦、明火烤爐、數個噗噗冒氣的竹子製造的小廚具和三個衣着整潔面容嚴肅的廚師主理的透明廚房。  
「這位先生，請問想要點什麼？現在按照標準時間供應夜宵，您若是有其他要求也沒問題，只是要請您和您的主人多等一會兒。」  
米達麥亞問飲品吧點了一杯氣泡水，一邊慢慢喝着一邊問他們可以提供什麼。  
三個廚師看看彼此，整齊地對着他翻了三人份的白眼。  
「第一次作爲伴友陪主人出來玩吧？可愛的小少爺？」長得跟他差不多高的一個廚師開了口，見他沒有回答，就自顧自地講下去，「要咱們給您報菜名，估計得從夜宵時間報到早點時間，然後接着報早點菜名，那別說您那個包廂的貴客，另外兩位爵爺和隨從，還有咱們一衆高級船員就聽菜名當飯得了。」  
「呃——」  
「您別急，去那邊坐着想會兒，我看着時間啊，您家主人也大半在睡覺，嘴饞出來吃點東西沒什麼，別怕。」  
搜腸刮肚，米達麥亞還是沒能想出自己想要的食物除了小香腸、豬腳、煎雞肉和炸魚薯條之外還有什麼。他出身平民，家裏的餐點雖然每一種都堪稱美味，但種類卻很有限，乾酪排骨火鍋這種東西他當然喜歡，但不適合在夜宵時段享用。進入軍校之後，米達麥亞也沒獲得品嚐多種美食的幸運，而是直接投入食堂準備什麼就往肚子裏塞什麼的軍隊生態，服從作爲美德與其說在工作場合，不如說是在軍校和軍隊的日常生活中規訓出來的習慣。  
「吶……那個是什麼。」米達麥亞的肚子大聲抱怨，讓他硬着頭皮過去跟好奇寶寶一樣詢問『本季新菜介紹』的第一款。那圖片美輪美奐，雪白的小塊當中嵌着小巧的肉餡，配菜紅紅綠綠，還有熱騰騰的蒸汽，令人垂涎。  
「唔！那個是釀豆腐，但抱歉唷，豆腐這東西不比蔬菜，得從頭開始製作，現在還沒做好呢，既然您對嵌肉餡的菜式有興趣，就用肉餡和青椒給您做釀青椒，搭配烘得熱熱的芝麻糖餡餅，好不好？又甜又鮮美，營養也均衡，對小朋友的健康很有好處。」  
「豆腐……要做哦？」  
最年輕的廚師也笑了：「小朋友乖，食物很快就做好，喜歡香草嗎？可以加一點香菜在釀青椒裏面，味道很棒。」  
「我不是小朋友。」他點點頭，彆嘴。  
「喔，連自己愛吃什麼都不知道，一定是小朋友。你多大？我下個月26，師傅們，」他指指身邊兩位廚師，「入行比我早十五年。」  
如果人類能夠長着足以靠動作令他人判斷情緒，如同貓咪和狗狗的尖尖耳朵的話，米達麥亞的耳朵現在一定是沮喪地垂下的。不同於客艙裏嘲笑他的小男生小女生，面對三位廚師的他是貨真價實的「小朋友」，而且確實不太知道自己喜歡吃什麼。

「請用。」大概一刻鐘之後，年輕的廚師將五個煎得香香的長青椒，一個糖餡餅放在花瓣形狀的粉色磁盤裏，送給在吧檯附近的小桌邊坐着的米達麥亞。  
「謝謝。」他吐舌頭，撓了一下後腦勺。  
「真可愛。」  
廚師退後一步，揉揉肩膀慢悠悠轉回操作檯，覺得面前蜜色頭髮的矮個子青年好可愛，也哀嘆了一下這生手伴友在面對主人時會受到的各種斥責。但當米達麥亞和那盤子夜宵再次進入他的視野時，廚師就平地裏升起一股怒火，他不無惱怒地發現五條青椒已經只剩下一條，糖餡餅只剩下來渣渣。  
就算是餓鬼，或者從前線下來的裝甲擲彈兵也不會這麼狼吞虎嚥吧！  
「小朋友，你覺得味道怎麼樣，對我等的廚藝可有什麼指教？」最年長的廚師顯然有點脾氣，他從米達麥亞問菜譜時就有些煩躁，看到年輕人如此浪費廚師精心製造的美食就更是氣不打一處來，就在提問的時候，米達麥亞正像一隻活吞整隻小鳥的蛇，將整個青椒在嘴裏嚼了幾下，就往胃口裏——吞。  
「唔——！兌嘔在呢（挺好吃的）。」米達麥亞勉強給青椒嚥下去，才爽朗地笑着重複了一句「好吃」。  
「哪裏好吃？什麼味道？」老廚師顯然不依不饒。  
「都好吃，味道就很好吃啊。」他真的很高興，聲音也不自覺的變大了，「好吃就是好吃……」  
他本想說「哪來那麼多味道啊什麼的」，卻被越走越近，速度飛快的腳步聲和不耐煩地咳嗽打斷了。  
「真吵，在遠端的包廂都能聽見。廚師長，什麼叫『好吃就是好吃』，莫非夜宵的口感都不堪到沒法形容，只能『好吃』了嗎？」  
「這位小朋友三分鐘不到就能吞下一個餡餅，五分鐘就吃完一套本季特別套餐，倒不能指望他說出『好吃』以外的評價嘍。如今各位大人們的眼光也越發特別，相比精緻的生活，反而更喜歡純潔的野花了呢？」  
走進來的這位，身形細長像個竹竿，長頭髮打理得順滑服帖，身着一套質地不錯的西裝，看起來似乎是個稱職、品味不錯，也有修養的伴友。  
「他是怎麼進來的，是誰的伴友還是僕人？僕人可以買普通艙。」  
「這位小朋友是要塞登機的馮-羅嚴塔爾先生的伴友，似乎是剛睡醒餓壞了，雖然不太懂得口味，但是個性格可愛的小孩。如果有吵到先生您和那位貴客，我們會深刻檢討，不如明日的正餐和酒水由公司免費提供，也由船長明日向您正式道歉。」  
「那位大人沒被吵醒，所以這種道歉還可以接受。不過也有令人意外的見聞呢，帝國騎士竟然也需要伴友，無怪只能找到這種東西。」他向廚師點頭致意，轉向看着情況不善，走到他們旁邊的米達麥亞，「你，我們去其他地方談談。」  
他借自己的身高，粗魯地用手指點了點米達麥亞的額頭：「在下帝國騎士馮-阿恩巴赫，是那位大人的伴友。『好吃』這說法實在粗魯無禮，我作爲前輩，有責任跟您交流一下如何掩飾出身，別跟擠在經濟艙客位的那羣豬一樣的品味吧。比如——食物的美味可以從材料的新鮮程度、產地、火候、呈上的時機還有口感來評價，『好吃』這種詞對於高級廚師來說，根本就和罵人話差不多。」  
「哪來這麼麻煩，好吃就是好吃。」聽到這「我不知道你是誰」先生大放闕詞，米達麥亞那頑固的平民本色超越了虛僞的禮貌，浮上他人格的最表層，「平民的客艙如果能像貴族包廂那麼寬敞，也根本不會像現在這樣啊！」  
「小子！這不是『擁擠』的問題，而是那低劣的血統帶來的無法治癒的智力低下、品味差劣、語言粗俗，燒成灰也不會變！」  
「不如您找來五百個貴族擠去拔掉了座位的小型運貨飛船試試看哦，倒是很想見識一下所謂貴族們一如既往可以保持良好的修養，不會被彼此放的臭屁和腳臭薰到吐出來呢。」米達麥亞在腦海中勾勒了一張名爲《貨艙內的五百貴族》的繪畫，忍不住撲哧地笑了出來，並不知道在十年之內這圖景會成爲現實。  
「小子——你別太囂張了，竟然敢跟我撒野，可是不想要命，直接跟那位大人高貴的家族槓上嗎？」阿恩巴赫的聲音相當柔和，顯然是訓練有素的結果，但他的行爲可就不是那麼一回事。竹竿一般瘦高的男人戴上手套，從腰間解下用來懲罰僕人或是進行某些「有趣」遊戲的道具，一根馬鞭。  
「你個狐假虎威的混球。」說起打架，米達麥亞才不怕，他雖然一直爲了廚師們考慮沒有大聲喧譁，但在肉搏戰的場合要他不戰而退也沒那麼容易，「別光站着，傢伙都拿出來了，不打算友好交流幾回合？不是說要以前輩的身份來教導我嗎？」  
他擼起袖子，露出毛乎乎的手臂，雙腿一前一後分開，穩住重心。  
還沒等雙方動手，米達麥亞就聽見了熟悉的腳步聲和溫柔低沉的「狼寶，怎麼這樣吵。」  
「別叫我這個，這小子說要教我怎麼品嚐和評價食物，纔不會像所謂『燒成灰』都無法學會良好修養的，血統低劣的平民一樣。」  
「跟他學？」羅嚴塔爾挑起一邊的眉毛，一雙顏色不同的眼睛緊緊盯着竹竿帝國騎士左邊面頰的紅色血管痣，「阿恩巴赫家族對帝國最大的貢獻是雪白雪白紅眼珠的白化兒，你可學不來。吃飽飽了？回包廂去跟我補課如何。」  
「你怎麼知道他是阿恩巴赫家的？」  
羅嚴塔爾發出前所未有的一聲刻薄的笑：「好吧，也加入教學內容。」  
被人揭開家族的奇恥大辱，竹竿一般的阿恩海姆如同看着神話裏的妖魔一般看着舉手投足都令人無法忽視，將米達麥亞攬在懷裏的羅嚴塔爾，突然恍然大悟：「原來是馬爾巴哈家的不明飛行物啊，真是幸會，不知道尊駕繼承羅嚴塔爾家族的血多一點呢，還是那黑色眼瞳的美男子多一點？看起來倒是後者的遺傳比較多呢。」  
「哦，真是個複雜的問題，夠你思考一輩子了吧？」羅嚴塔爾丟下這句話，跟廚師說要一份加上蟹肉的藜麥鱷梨蔬菜沙律和一大壺熱紅茶，送去包廂，拖着米達麥亞回去。  
阿恩巴赫當然不會滿足於此，他快走幾步對準米達麥亞的後腦揮出馬鞭，卻趕上羅嚴塔爾舉起手臂護着米達麥亞，而後者又以一種難以置信的速度側身抓住馬鞭根部，僅僅讓那兇器在羅嚴塔爾的手腕上蹭出淺淺的一條紅色痕跡。  
「這樣嗎。」羅嚴塔爾轉身看着他，「原來連運動神經都退化到不能控制的程度了，真令人同情。據說運動神經的遺傳性疾病代代相傳，無論什麼藥物都無法治癒，其厄運甚至可以讓患者踏上伊謝爾倫要塞時影響到雷神之錘的浮游砲臺運動，叛軍攻打時那可就就慘了吶，小白兔家族？」  
阿恩巴赫家的少爺在羅嚴塔爾審視的眼神和毫不留情地貶損下，想發作又顧忌矮個兒土包子的敏捷和善戰，憤怒地轉身就走，把地板跺得咚咚響。  
「小心腳痛，這是身爲『後輩』的我的良言喔。」

回到包廂，羅嚴塔爾抓起兩張毯子倒在牀上，問他爲何會和貴族的笨兒子們吵起來。  
「在這之前，我可跟你問清楚，什麼『狼寶』？」米達麥亞氣鼓鼓地質問，他向來反感有違男性氣質的昵稱，好友竟然在外人面前明知故犯，實在令人生氣。  
「本來連那個狼字都不該說，越可以令那個人不給你當回事的名字越好，他主子是布朗胥白克家的，雖說不必怕什麼，但惹上大貴族確實麻煩，無必要的矛盾越少扯上越好。」  
「哦，原來是名頭這樣響亮的貴族。」米達麥亞坐在椅子上，順手接過服務人員送來的食物放上桌，「吶，能吃飽麼。」  
「連刀片都能送來，當然可以吃飽。」羅嚴塔爾叫住了服務員，跟他說自己雖無意追究，這做法卻委實難看。  
「抱歉，羅嚴塔爾先生，那位少爺是讓我們把刀片丟進沙律……」  
「真該多謝船長和各位的惻隱之心吶。」羅嚴塔爾諷刺地看看餐盤中的一小杯刀片，「先別走。」  
服務生滿額冷汗地看着羅嚴塔爾從行李中拿出藥片和一套似乎是取證用的簡易工具組，讓米達麥亞用個人終端拍攝影像，用紙巾擦拭了餐具，放入一個小盒，再用一次性勺子將沙律碗中所有的東西拌勻，將每一種食材都取出來放進另外兩個小盒，最後拿起刀片放進第三個小盒，最後將盒子密封好。放進工具組自帶的冰盒。  
「如果我出什麼事，一切就交給你了。」  
「羅嚴塔爾先生，航務公司可絕對不會做這種事情！」任他們都清楚，出了什麼事，大貴族是不可能被懷疑的，替罪羊自然是這倒霉的航運公司。  
「沒事了，別大驚小怪，您這樣看着，我的狼寶可是會害羞的。」  
又來什麼鬼「狼寶」！  
服務員跟包廂地面變成了岩漿池似的，往後跳了一步逃出去，門還沒來得及關嚴，米達麥亞就踢了羅嚴塔爾一腳——「都說了！就算是需要掩人耳目，但好歹想個其他名字！什麼『狼寶』……」  
在他的腳尖碰到羅嚴塔爾之前，眼裡先映出羅嚴塔爾略有點自我厭棄和自嘲的神色。似乎，好友在他做出反應就清楚地意識到那不僅是爲了「安全」而胡亂吹出的昵稱，還有一點點想要通過稱謂和他人產生更爲親密的聯繫的心思。羅嚴塔爾和女性交往總是順着一種名爲「盡全力無望」的路徑向深淵滑行，但他對「親密關係」的排斥並不限於女性，絕少地想要令羅嚴塔爾主動「維護」甚至「努力發展」的親友關係，似乎就只有他，即使如此，這眼珠一藍一黑的傢伙還是會時不時地以自嘲去掩蓋自己努力心中生長出來的，名爲「親近」的觸手。  
想到這裏，米達麥亞原本頑固的氣息轉而以更爲柔軟的方式表現了出來：「吶，你要再喊狼寶，我可要以牙還牙嘍。Oskar - Katze，我可要喊你『貓寶』了！喵喵——」  
「奧丁大神啊——」羅嚴塔爾很少伊謝爾倫要塞遭遇米達麥亞柔韌的一面，他頓時辭窮，並直覺地瞭解到米達麥亞的真意，用雙手遮住眼睛掩飾名爲困窘的情感，「我一定是做了什麼壞事，才會被你在這種事情上報復。」  
米達麥亞撲哧撲哧地壞笑，他興味盎然，看着羅嚴塔爾瘦削細長的兩隻手忠實地捂在自己眼睛前面，遮住顴骨和泛紅的臉頰，但顯然擋不住開始發紅的耳朵，也沒遮住越來越柔和的臉上的線條和拽着兩片薄嘴脣向上翹的嘴角。  
一瞬間，他似乎明白了羅嚴塔爾之前的「發呆病」的真實情況。  
當然，羅嚴塔爾不會在這狀態保持幾秒鐘，他拿着沙律碗，一邊從個人終端投影出稍早時候的筆記：「過來看，不能放太大，小聲點。」  
「哦——有點意思。」  
米達麥亞看着筆記，羅嚴塔爾也咬下一大口沙律，迅速吐了出來。  
「媽的。」他小聲罵，伴隨著肚子發出咕咕的叫聲，「這羣酷愛使用下作小手段的雜種，竟然把飼餵寵物貂的營養液倒進來了。我去讓他們重新做一份，你在這裏看着。」  
「好，好，作爲羅嚴塔爾少爺的伴友，這一點負責保安的差事，不在話下。」  
「米達麥亞——」就算好友玩興大發，羅嚴塔爾卻不認爲這種玩笑好笑，甚至覺得有點冒犯，他制止好友的話頭，嘶嘶地反駁，「平民貴族的所謂差異純屬渾話，以我可憐的才能，怎麼可以讓你來做『伴友』？你可是這個世界上唯一一個與我的存在對應的那個人吶。總有一天，這些只認出身毫無禮貌的大嬰兒會被迫睜開眼睛認識世界的真實，還有只能以『偉人』來形容的米達麥亞元帥的樣貌。」  
「喂——你對我真有信心。」此時還無法想像自己身着元帥服，接受將兵致敬的中尉，被好友熾熱的話語烤得面頰滾燙。  
「當然，比對我自己的信心強多了。」


	5. Infinite Delight in infinite combinations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段小標題受到星際迷航Star Trek當中Vulcan哲學的信條IDIC，infinite diversity in infinite combinations，的啓發並且改編，百分百的照抄不合乎本文的意思，對IDIC的使用也過於庸俗化了。另外，由於田中基本上算是技術盲，對卡契布蘭卡的礦產也只好借星際迷航當中的最爛大街的礦產二鋰礦填補囉。

在宇宙中旅行聽起來是個頗浪漫的概念，人們總是幻想進入宇宙空間後，沒有了大氣層阻擋的視野可以看見點點繁星，但「真空」畢竟不是說笑，令人沒有縱深感的黑色背景上大大小小的亮色點不僅沒有想的那麼浪漫，時間長了更能令人產生身體不適。是以，低曲速飛行的飛船上幾乎不存在觀景這種假設，若不能享受船上提供的娛樂，便只有睡覺和與旅伴聊天打發時間兩個選擇。  
羅嚴塔爾和米達麥亞倒不用擔心，他們的相處從來不缺乏樂趣。他們兩人面對面，盤腿坐在小牀上，矮桌上是個超大的冰桶，裏面放着小瓶裝的啤酒、一瓶香檳，旁邊則是一大盤可愛的小香腸。憑着那份筆記，兩人的討論掠過要塞的防禦或者艦隊運行，迅速集中在要塞面向同盟掌控的宙域一側，資源豐富卻容易遭遇敵軍侵擾的幾個小星球。  
「卡契布蘭卡前前後後的爭奪戰也發生了十幾次，」米達麥亞指着一個地名，「不是已經快採光了嗎？是到底有什麼還要如此大張旗鼓。」  
「二鋰礦確實是快被採光了，倒是雙方的研究發現了一些原本被當作廢渣的伴生礦，還有可以強化曲速引擎燃燒室的材料，據說。而且，那地方的戰略價值也是有。」  
「哦，真的從沙子當中找出了金塊。」  
「還不如說從沙子中找出了微塵，遲早卡契布蘭卡會被挖得只剩下一個殼。」  
「那裏的重力可是有2G，不上不下的數值最難適應，而且下去就不管兵種全部當裝甲擲彈兵用。」  
「雖說那個跟尼福爾海姆有得一拼的地方吞了不少人命，但活下來的都至少會獲得一次嘉獎，好多人都晉升了呢。」  
「哎呀呀，真是矛盾的地方。」  
「動心了，看起來。」  
「你難道不動心？」米達麥亞是好勝的，他並非無謀到不考慮高重力環境下的種種辛苦，而是有着奮鬥之後可以生還的自信。  
討論過最有價值的派駐地點之後，他們的話題從分析具體星域的局勢和升遷機會轉移到更大的戰術層面，例如伊謝爾倫要塞的攻防甚至去攻略同盟或者逆向進攻帝國的用兵方法。  
「話說，同盟竟然沒打算從費沙迴廊通過，去奧丁轉一圈之後，『後面』進攻要塞？」兩人討論到興頭，蜜色頭髮的青年眼睛閃亮，臉頰緋紅，右手食指興奮地指着羅嚴塔爾，在他面前畫來畫去。  
「航路圖怎麼辦呢？不，航路圖終究是小事，拿下費沙首先要奪取的就是航務局資料。但是，從更大的範圍考慮，想要讓對方坐視另外一方進攻費沙卻不出兵反而需要點手腕，另外，費沙的手伸得很長，給我們或者同盟弄個破產或是經濟危機，那也是夠元氣大傷啦。」  
「費沙怎麼會有那種力量？不過就是自治領，除了經商一無是處啊。」  
「靠經商能保持自治地位這麼久，可見也不簡單呢？看起來是不是水很深？」羅嚴塔爾捉住米達麥亞動來動去的手指，「再晃下去我就要昏倒了，米達麥亞。」  
「那我下次買個逗貓棒來揮好不好！話說，帝國也不是沒錢，乾脆給費沙買下來也不錯哦？」米達麥亞開心地手舞足蹈。  
「什麼啊——費沙沒有給奧丁和海尼森買下來就謝天謝地了，奧丁和海尼森所有的大型項目基本上都有費沙商人投資的影子，說難聽點，爲費沙『洗底』的同盟和帝國企業都頗有一些，沒準皇帝陛下還有費沙債主呢？逗貓棒？一點也不好，我又不能買什麼咬膠或者飛盤給你。」  
「說起這個，要真的想動費沙，那可能得有控制整個帝國的權力和軍力纔可以呢，真是不敢想。肚餓，又要去點餐。」  
「點餐這件事交給我如何？讓你遭遇那麼不快的事件，下官自認爲需要適當地負責。」  
「嗯，」米達麥亞在討論中極爲興奮的神色頓時變得有點悶悶不樂，他岔開兩條腿坐在牀沿，氣哼哼地抱怨，「我去問廚師菜單有什麼，他們就笑話我，說如果要報夜宵菜名可以從夜宵報到吃早點。」  
與米達麥亞的拘謹和相對的無知比較，羅嚴塔爾絕對是令廚師歡喜的顧客，他對各種菜式非常熟悉，也不太咄咄逼人。經過「寵物貂」事故，餐廳經理當作道歉，給羅嚴塔爾點餐使用的食材偷偷升等。既然羅嚴塔爾點名要燉羊肉，廚師就大力推薦加了豐富的香料，偏向家常口味的摩洛哥燉羊肉搭配烤蘆筍。羅嚴塔爾只想吃清淡口味的食物，想來想去點了一份蔬菜鷹嘴豆泥配烤薄餅，搭配洋蔥清湯和日式茶碗蒸。  
惹到大貴族固然麻煩，惹到貴族的狗腿顯然也不算方便，他在現場等着廚師完成工作，又請服務生推餐車送餐，進門看到的景象，卻是無聊的米達麥亞縮成一個小球，抱着毯子在牀上懶洋洋地哼哼。  
「這位小朋友實在是太失禮了哦。不過，有點野性的『狼寶』當然符合軍官少爺的喜好。」服務生看到這樣的米達麥亞，艱難而努力地想要予以美言。  
「要馴養小狼的話，親自動手比較好。」

實在是「親自動手」。  
米達麥亞前所未有地感受到羅嚴塔爾的「麻煩」和「嘮叨」。在他拿着剛發明的「新稱謂玩具」——貓寶——來評價羅嚴塔爾這種跟挑食的小貓沒什麼差別的脾氣的時候，向來是給什麼就吃什麼的平民也多少瞭解到「麻煩」從某種意義上等同於樂趣。比如品嚐燉羊肉的湯汁，猜測配料使用了哪一種香料和果乾，和羊肉的味道是否搭配，肉是否燉的火候恰好，或者選擇的位置是否能回應食客對口感的期待。想要體驗茶碗蒸亂配上鷹嘴豆泥在舌頭上的「滑稽」，得遏制饞蟲，在充斥口腔和鼻腔的香氣誘惑下好好地讓蒸蛋碎塊滑過舌頭再混上質感粗糙的鷹嘴豆泥咀嚼才能體會。經過幾頓正餐和小食，米達麥亞雖然還是對家裏的乾酪骨頭火鍋念茲在茲，但卻再也不提「家裏的飯最好吃」或是「哪來的需要那麼多詞去形容一道菜」這種話。  
當他們從「水榭」空港登陸時，每個職員都帶着真誠的笑容。  
「看看，他們甩脫了麻煩的包袱，那嘴臉真是難看吶。」  
米達麥亞滿心歡喜地回頭看着羅嚴塔爾，笑得眼睛眯成一條縫：「快點，我很期待會看到什麼呢。」

「真熱——」經過標準入境手續和漫長而同樣標準的消毒過程之後，米達麥亞終於接觸到被氣候控制網絡調整過，年平均溫度20攝氏度以上的和風。  
「沒帶夏季的衣服？」羅嚴塔爾脫了外套，露出透氣涼爽的短袖襯衫。  
「伊謝爾倫的溫度控制在16度，當然沒帶。」  
「醉貓的功課都在夢裏，不過這裏植物園的紀念品商店的短袖襯衫年年都盡心設計，主題繁多，也是小有名氣的手信。卿忍個幾分鐘吧，管家正在等我們。」  
爲了儘量避免空港和能源設施對植物園和人們生活的影響，基礎設施的位置地處可居住帶的角落，睡得意猶未盡的米達麥亞撓撓頭和管家寒暄，但也不知道記沒記住管家頗具自我吹噓色彩的介紹和「領主身爲雕塑家搭檔」的緊密關係，就又開始在特別包廂的位子上點頭。  
「還穿着符合要塞溫控的衣服，這是行前不做功課吧。」管家自詡是男爵家當主的合作伙伴，他擅長使用各種合乎場合的敬語，但除此之外，在表達個人意見方面卻秉持着言論和創作自由的原則，毫不留情。  
「等一下去紀念品店買本年度的新款。」  
「今年的產品面料是和附近星域的紡織學校合作供應的限量品，即使是品味不凡的羅嚴塔爾先生也絕不會失望。唔呀，中尉好可愛。」  
「記得等他醒來後也讚揚一下。」羅嚴塔爾微笑。  
客套的寒暄在中年管家開始打盹時告一段落。羅嚴塔爾得了幾分鐘發呆的時間，看着脫了一半外套，忘記放下座椅靠背，靠着車窗熟睡的米達麥亞。  
「不是說好期待，竟然就睡得這麼香。也罷，我還是來做好人吧。」他忍不住推醒好友，讓初仿水榭的米達麥亞看看這移動的制高點周圍層次豐富的綠色小丘、草地、樹林和泛着粼粼波光的人工水域。  
「竟然還有溼地沼澤，」園藝師的兒子驚訝地說道，「老爸說那東西特別難以保持和維護，但裏面會生存各種好玩的植物和動物，比如有毒的水蛇和超漂亮的魚類！」  
「呃，有毒的水蛇那是海蛇吧？」羅嚴塔爾摸摸鼻尖。  
「不一定，奧丁是沒有什麼特別的毒水蛇，但老爸說海尼森和費沙有些淡水原生種毒得了不得，這裏距離海尼森比較近……又是聯邦時期就開始修建的。」  
「哪有那麼容易，這裏剛開始修建時，海尼森還不知道在哪里，連要塞都不存在。據說最初主持植物園和研究所修造的是一羣奉各自專業領域爲上的專家，生怕引入什麼破壞生態平衡的物種，相應的，在預算方面就如同黑洞，不光是砸了大價錢營造生境，貪污也一點都不手軟。」  
「毒蛇也是生態平衡的必要物種哦？」  
「說得真好。」  
米達麥亞回答了一個模糊的「嗯」，把所有的精神頭都投入觀賞外面的美景當中，羅嚴塔爾默默地開啓了相應位置車窗的觀景模式，自己則沉溺於觀賞米達麥亞。當管家小睡後醒來，不管羅嚴塔爾轉而跟米達麥亞閒聊之後，羅嚴塔爾便發現自己的觀察對象表現出更多有趣的行爲。比如被上了年紀的管家拍頭時會下意識地縮脖頸，舉起手護着耳朵，被管家提問植物常識時猜對了會伸出舌尖舔嘴角，而放棄思考讓奧丁大神指引答案時則會用下面一排的門齒咬上嘴脣。受到管家以三寸不爛之舌反覆推銷植物園商店出售的衣服的引誘，加上溫暖的太陽令米達麥亞的體感越來越熱，忍不住想要在下車時就拿到合乎季節的衣服更換。  
「這裏有網路嗎？我想看看你說的衣服。」  
「小朋友，最美麗的景觀即將出現在眼前，怎能在買衣服上浪費時間！至於衣服，要去親身試穿，買下來纔不會後悔。」管家看到矮個子年輕人和一頭好奇的浣熊一樣打開羅嚴塔爾的相機包亂摸，雕塑家的角色突然上身，舉起茶几上的飲品攪拌棒當頭棒喝，「真正的美景只要用力地觀看，記在腦海中就好！如此以來，你就會不斷地想要重訪故地……」  
「我要給老家的表妹拍了看。」倔強的平民嘟着嘴反駁，「才不要你管……」  
「嘖！」管家慍怒地瞪了他一眼，又以略微輕蔑的目光削過羅嚴塔爾，「頑固！」  
米達麥亞此時無法預料他花費一刻鐘調整好相機的鏡頭跟羅嚴塔爾瞭解光圈、速度、景深的組合和基本操作之後，在在面對美景的幾分鐘內，只是讓自己的眼睛和大腦不要被視覺訊號爆破就花費了他的全部力氣。

軌道車轉彎之後從宜居帶一側的放護牆附近掠過，如果說之前見到的綠野靠着豐富變換的綠色和點綴的野花給遊客帶來優美和紓緩的心情，現在出現在他們面前的，則是工程學、這世界原本的地貌和寬闊的水景、森林的強烈對比給人帶來的壯美衝擊。  
最遠處的護牆借了原本地形的山勢，遠山蜿蜒不絕，山頂是裸露岩石當中的礦脈形成的黃色，好似金色的雪線，又有點像山嶺戴着尊貴的王冠。面向列車的一側，銀色的鋼架之間是難以被人察覺的透明牆壁，再向內依次是兩層力場、兩層透明牆，和一層密集鑽入岩盤的穩定樁。從山嶺到最後一層透明牆之間，由於力場互斥和強風，不少深黑色、肉紅色的石塊懸浮在空中，防護工事建立的早期，石塊發生的撞擊導致了不止一次危機，但經過百年的碰撞磨蝕，現在懸浮在空中的石塊已經達致某種平衡，隨風旋轉卻不會彼此相撞，輕飄飄的感覺好像有魔法在運作，和宜居帶內部寬闊平靜的河面和隨風搖曳的稀疏林地對比，形成一副如同魔幻世界的畫卷。  
「怎樣？以後還來看吧？」羅嚴塔爾從後方靠近米達麥亞，在他耳朵上方輕輕地邀約。  
「嘖！」管家又噴了一聲牢騷，站起來打開通往司機所在的車頭的門，消失在門後，「小子們，別浪費時間買衣服啊。」

管家的離去令特別車廂中的兩位陷入了尷尬的寂靜。羅嚴塔爾知道自己充滿了誘惑的最後一句話和有點逾矩的單方面行動令情感經歷單純到見到第一個年齡相仿而生活產生交集的女孩便一見鍾情、暗戀許久卻連牽手和初吻都還沒有過的青年男子不知所措，他知道自己略感雀躍，但這種以好友茫然無措爲代價的雀躍又令他厭惡自己。  
是了，在玩弄女性之餘，連身邊最親近的友人也不放過？奧斯卡-馮-羅嚴塔爾還真是個會給周圍所有的人帶來不幸的混蛋。  
這種想法令羅嚴塔爾陷入了動彈不得的境地，他雖然是舒展了身子靠坐在放倒靠背的椅子上，戴着墨鏡透過觀景模式的透明車體觀賞映入眼簾的壯美景觀，繃緊的肩膀、脖頸和緊緊環抱在胸前雙臂卻透露了他絲毫無法放鬆的狀態。自我嫌惡的小苗一旦從他的心中萌芽，就至少得長成大片雜草才會被拔掉。拔草的園丁——卻被他親手推開，現在就坐在車廂另一側稍靠後的椅子上。

米達麥亞自打管家離開就只想躺着，他脫了鞋子，放倒座椅靠背蜷縮着側躺在上面，蓋着自己的外套，眼睛專注地看着窗外。眼前的美景自然是不能放過，但他更需要點時間處理心情，幾分鐘之前羅嚴塔爾突然靠近到令他的呼吸掃過自己的耳尖，這陌生的感覺令他愕然。好友的聲音雖然根本和平常沒什麼不同，但他卻感覺那平淡的聲音當中帶着點引誘的意思，不，比引誘還要多一點什麼。米達麥亞很清楚羅嚴塔爾蓄意誘惑她人的樣子，就算他努力想要避開友人與各色女性進行社交的場合，但總有避無可避的情況。此時，他會帶著點厭倦聽羅嚴塔爾冷淡的邀約和讚美，言不由衷的盟誓，儘快找個拙劣的藉口離開現場，並對好友的臨時女伴「找多一位朋友照顧米達麥亞」這建議置若罔聞。所以，他是知道何為「羅嚴塔爾的引誘」，也因此清楚剛纔的那句話是超越引誘而變成了⋯⋯一時忘情的承諾？  
只要自己同意，就會故地重遊，兩人？  
那麼他米達麥亞是要成為羅嚴塔爾的什麼呢？那承諾絕對，絕對不止友情那麼簡單吧。  
任自己的想法飄盪了一會，米達麥亞意識到自己似乎陷入了與面對表妹時相似的狀況，由於關心而使思考和行動備受限制。  
羅嚴塔爾，我到底是你的什麼人呢？那愛芳瑟琳又是我的什麼人呢？  
據米達麥亞估計，直接去處理第一個問題會立刻觸發羅嚴塔爾「終止關係消失」的詛咒。但前一個問題的存在動搖了他之前固執地認為表妹就是與自己共度此生的伴侶的想法。正如他對食物選擇也不再是家裡人給什麼就吃什麼，還認為它們必然是不需形容的人間美味一樣。


	6. 看與凝視

尷尬的氛圍在管家將他們送到地陪面前時宣告結束，各自拎着行李的年輕人和年紀比他們略長，皮膚呈現出健康的古銅色的一對男子握手、介紹，跟管家道別，一同登上富有當地特色的碗狀敞篷單軌車，在溫暖的微風中，這車子令賓主得以共享街道上的喧譁，確實是令遊客感覺賓至如歸的有效手腕。「水榭」的裝飾遍佈各處，單軌車外面被獲派駕駛這輛車的人塗得亂七八糟，米達麥亞自認無法體會裝飾畫的風格和主題，但還是覺得畫得怪里怪氣的青蛙、蝙蝠和昆蟲的大雜燴看起來很舒服。  
「哈，很奇怪是不是，竟然是單軌車，一架車子壞掉整條線都堵住。」叫做克里斯塔諾的觀光業者聯合會委員笑嘻嘻看着他倆。  
「沒錯。」米達麥亞點點頭。  
「這車子全拆了的話，司機一個人就可以在十分鐘內給它扛下軌道。還有，在本區，速度慢比速度快更受推崇，『水榭』要給賓客帶來慵懶的假期，什麼奧丁的古板、費沙的催命，全都不在話下。」  
「兩位想要找什麼樣子的民宿？比如住宿風格是希望比較靠近森林和自然，還是想要豪華點？」  
「安靜，萬萬不要過於靠近鳥類的棲息地，否則早晨會被吵死。親近自然風格的陳設，浴室要夠大。雙臥室加浴室和起居室的套房就好。」  
「明白了，一切包在我們身上。」

小小的單軌車在街道上滑行，一路上，地陪都在不斷地和來往行人打招呼，克里斯塔諾看起來是個又快活又能幹的年輕人，沿途接到投訴和諮詢都及時處理，駕駛和介紹當地物產的責任由他的同伴承擔。羅嚴塔爾很客氣地和克里斯塔諾聊天，卻沒怎麼搭理司機，或是跟米達麥亞閒聊。  
克里斯塔諾帶着他們走了三家民宿，最終兩人決定在第一家入住，是司機帕布洛的長兄經營。放下行李之後，民宿前臺迎客的服務生將「遊客標準資訊簿」交給客人，帶着羅嚴塔爾瞭解民宿的消防緊急避難通道，帕布洛看米達麥亞無事可做，乾脆拽着他的手，跑去櫃檯後的私人小院。  
「俺看那個白皮貴族討人嫌，不要和他講。沃夫岡就好可愛，喜歡噻！」  
「呃，要說什麼？是打折？還是去哪裏買你們那著名的紀念品衣服？」  
「那些都簡單，放下行李之後，你們自己去或者讓我捎帶你們一程都行。是說你們倆，你們倆！」帕布洛明顯比克里斯塔諾性格外向，他急於向客人表現專業、熱情和萬事通的特質，絲毫不管做過頭會砸了自家招牌的可能，「你那個情人，一看就知道麻煩彆扭，但你既然鍾意他，就要主動一點纔可以！俺家這位看起來能說會道，其實好麻煩，你那位如果往後縮，就拿出最快速讀撲過去讓他逃不掉——」  
「我們的關係根本就沒你說得那樣。」米達麥亞記得羅嚴塔爾在飛船上說的話，就算他現在確實是需要考慮重新定義自己和羅嚴塔爾的關係，也務必要保證表面上看起來一切照舊，既不要惹來新的關注，也不要危及兩人定下的齊頭並進的計劃，儘快讓他們置身於較少受到掣肘的將官的位置。  
「喲——真沒看出來……」帕布洛翻了個超級鄙視的白眼，「算了，你們是俺家兄長的顧客，得罪你們沒好處。俺的忠告可是真心實意，俺可以拍着胸脯保證百分之百正確！要知道俺一度是這街上最受歡迎的男孩呢，人人都想抱，人人都愛摸摸~閱人無數！你這小菜鳥嘴硬，遲早鳥嘴啄到鐵板撞歪掉。你一點也不老實，看起來也不需要什麼地陪予以用餐和購物的建議，俺正好也有其他客人要帶，不伺候了。」  
米達麥亞被這一說，別的想法不論，卻被「沙場老手」的氣焰憋了個半死，從花園裏轉回來，對前臺服務生說句「抱歉」，才發現羅嚴塔爾早已幫兩人辦好入住手續，行李也用小型升降機運去房間，正在門廳的沙發上等他。

進入三樓，米達麥亞由衷讚歎民宿主人的精心設計，和一層、二層暖色的裝飾主題不同，三層採取的主調是極爲依賴採光的青綠色，整個走廊的天頂都是搭配色調，以磨砂彩繪毛玻璃覆蓋。打開房門，映入眼簾的就是簡約風格的家居陳設，令房間顯得比實際大小更爲寬敞。唯獨讓米達麥亞生出困窘的感覺的是這房間其實是親子房，寬敞的主臥有一張巨大無比的雙人牀，別說他，就算兩個羅嚴塔爾都可以在上面睡得舒舒服服，小房間雖然足夠，牀鋪大小也夠他睡，但房間布藝的主題——可愛的鷺鳥寶寶和水生植物——卻明擺着暗示，這斜屋頂小房間是個小孩子睡房。  
米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾一同在起居室的沙發上坐下，面面相覷，末了還是米達麥亞開口說「我比較矮，去小孩子房睡」，低頭拆行李。  
「我出去看看，等一會兒陪你去買衣服。」羅嚴塔爾似乎正在等着這個不必與好友對視的機會，他尚未等米達麥亞回答，擡腿就跑，像個提前逃離前線的士兵。  
「嗯。」雖然有些惱火，矮個兒青年也暫時沒有什麼對策，他還沒能完全消化軌道車上那一幕，也還沒能想清楚到底如何應對，就算個性傾向於行動派，米達麥亞卻不是無謀的衝動人士。  
逃兵逃了兩小時才返回民宿，也許是打定主意要好好照顧友人，他手中拿着兩件分別獲得當季設計金獎和最受居民歡迎獎的上衣，一件淺灰色短袖布襯衫，有着稀疏、線條纖細的手繪紙草紋，和一件連帽薄外套，以漸層掛染的方法形成從上到下、由淺入深的藍色漸變色，除了衣服袖口各印一個小小植物研究所標識，沒有其他裝飾。衣襟的設計更是有趣，不僅和可以揣手的口袋連着裁剪，還故意做成「假兩件」的樣子，裏層衣襟有一排鈕釦，外層隨意地敞開，看起來隨意又舒服。  
「試試看合適不合適。」羅嚴塔爾把衣服放在米達麥亞身邊，似乎想要再一次消失。  
「別急着走，我換完了就跟你去。」米達麥亞雖然不知道到底要怎麼辦，卻也不打算讓羅嚴塔爾再一次消失，他說出了「去附近免票參觀的寶塔寺」參觀這種鬼話，讓羅嚴塔爾不得不坐下來等他。

似乎是嫌之前還不夠尷尬！  
有着被美稱爲金銀妖瞳或者蔑稱爲鴛鴦眼的下級貴族驚訝地看着米達麥亞在起居室、自己的面前脫衣服，雖然他們已經是其他同僚公認的「好友」，但此前頑固的平民會有意避免他人對兩人的關係做出進一步猜想，在諸如此類的事情上頗有顧忌——喝醉酒時除外。但現在，這簡直是孤注一擲的坦白無聲地逼迫他「不許裝死！來面對啊！」，反而讓羅嚴塔爾覺得如果再不逃去其他地方，還不如直接把腦袋撞在牆上以暈倒度過假期算了。所幸起居室的一側有陽臺，他大步走了過去，躲在上面看風景。  
他很清楚，身後的美景更加有趣，毛茸茸的米達麥亞雖然身材嬌小，卻比例勻稱鍛鍊得當，膚色和室內色調搭配起來有柔和的對比，從造型到色彩都可以以別緻形容，看不到絕對遺憾。但羅嚴塔爾也知道好友不比其他女人，看太多得「負責」這件事絕對是應有之義，對「負責」充滿憤怒的羅嚴塔爾打着退堂鼓偏執地絕不回頭。  
等自己的腦袋從衣服中鑽出來，穿上薄外套的米達麥亞明白這次「表演」的預期目的全然落空，他本想藉此機會暗示自己並不太在乎軌道車上羅嚴塔爾靠近他的耳朵講「故地重遊」時的親近距離，卻發現友人比自己想的還要擅長逃避，只好走到陽臺的門口喊羅嚴塔爾一同出門。  
「噗——真可愛，米達麥亞。」羅嚴塔爾指指自己的頭髮和衣襟，示意他好好整理一下，「頭髮翹起來了，衣服的下襬還有小外衣都皺皺的，來整整。但大小看起來還算合適。」  
「你選的當然合適，也很好看。」  
「頑固的米達麥亞今天真是合作，在下深表謝意。」  
「又跟我說這些。」米達麥亞拽拽衣服，「吶，很少穿這風格的衣服喲，會不會怪怪的。而且，衣服錢要還你。」  
「不會怪，你只是沒嘗試過換換風格罷了，衣服錢麼——剛纔那句話還給你，『又跟我說這些』。」  
「真是的，那麼今晚的晚飯算我的。」  
「好吧，我就好乖地從命了。」

米達麥亞並不知道免票的寶塔寺是個什麼樣的場所，在以往，若在途中知道這寺院敬奉的神靈和免費開放給所有遊客參觀的原因，他就會斷然在途中決定更換遊覽地點。然而此次不同，沿路看到越來越多興奮地走向前往寶塔寺的情侶時，米達麥亞心裏竟然有了鬆一口氣的感覺。  
「喲，小菜鳥換上漂亮衣服帶着彆扭男來寶塔寺？還不承認……哇嗷！」帕布洛和男友也在人羣當中，他們拿着雜耍用品和一盞紙提燈，看起來是想擺攤多賺點外快。  
「太多嘴了！帕布洛！」他的情人，也是男爵家第六個女兒的兒時玩伴用一記對準額頭的敲擊終止了多嘴的帕布洛，「兩位請別理這多嘴的小孩，盡情享受帝國領屈指可數的幾個不介意各種感情關係的偏遠地方吧，明天上午見！」  
這句柔軟的「別跟過來煩我們」引起了米達麥亞和羅嚴塔爾的輕笑，他們點點頭，進入寺廟大門之後，跟着地圖的指引偏離主軸線，避開不厭其煩寧可排隊三小時也要獲得寺廟神靈祝福的排隊長龍，轉入在夕陽下安安靜靜，沒人造訪的園林區。  
東方風格的庭院不追求對稱，利用狹窄的地形，園藝師們依靠假山、矮牆、窗戶、流水和植物製造重重屏障，靠狹小和寬廣的空間變換令遊客在遊覽時有曲徑通幽的樂趣。就算連最普通的庭院樹都修不好，米達麥亞還是能感覺到園藝師的巧思和對空間的控制能力。  
「拍照給你父親看？」羅嚴塔爾拿出相機。  
「我可不想討罵，這種園林，按照老爸的話說，只能靠速寫記錄。我的觀察能力遠不及老爸，畫畫的水平恐怕連你一半都不如，別說話，就在這裏站着看。」  
他們在園林中安靜地轉來轉去，路過架在池塘上的小橋和蜂擁來等他們投食的錦鯉，又轉入以東洋禪寺爲藍本修造的兩個小院，在並排而坐共享寧靜的時候，枯山水上竟然來了兩隻頑皮的小貓，米達麥亞終於接過遞來的相機，拍下牠們，等一下印成明信片給表妹寄去。  
「哈，還真是人山人海。」站在東方園林區最高點的石亭茶館，點一壺綠茶和兩份茶點，米達麥亞驚歎於遊客和本地人對排隊這一活動的熱情。  
「不排隊豈不是要大亂鬥？所有的女士都得做了地墊。」  
這無心之語逗笑了米達麥亞，他做出眼珠亂翻，舌頭也吐出半截，被壓得半死的樣子，但又慢慢收起笑容：「羅嚴塔爾，過來看，我知道你可能早就懂，但不介意的話，陪我來看一會兒吧。」  
他的好友從靜靜觀看被夕陽勾上一條略微暈開的橙色輪廓線的好友的樂趣中走出，屁股離開軟墊子靠椅，站在他身邊，不分前後，不分主次，和以往一樣，也和以後一樣。  
被東方園林的假山、曲水、矮牆隔開的人羣，喧鬧着，呈現出無數變化和數不清的獨一無二。首先被他們的眼睛捕捉到的仍然是外向到口無遮攔的帕布洛和略微謹慎的克里斯塔諾，帕布洛正耍着三四個噴火的瓶子，克里斯塔諾則在他身邊吹笛，迎合笛子節拍器物的舞者是一個頭髮染成翠綠色，好像花椰菜的少女。在他們身後不遠，兩對情侶似乎因爲什麼誤會正在爭吵，四人表情各異，一人試圖安撫憤怒的女友，但雙手的動作表明他的怒火遠比女友更盛，正在和他理論的兩位女士的表情近乎同步，共同進退，好像已經成爲共享同一個大腦的連體嬰。在隊伍的一個角落，還有人已經耐不住想要和愛人親密交流的想法，直接脫光了上衣，跟身邊的伴侶玩蹭蹭和嗅嗅的遊戲。更廣闊的範圍內，情侶們的相貌、表情和動態更是多得令人目不暇接，米達麥亞給這些看了個滿眼，轉頭專注地看着羅嚴塔爾。  
「好在跟你來了。」他狡猾地露齒而笑。  
「哦？」  
「這幾分鐘內我看並且看到的人們、愛意和表達，恐怕比之前這許多年看到的總和還多，還需要時間消化一下。比起這些，某人把嘴巴貼在我耳朵附近說的那句還真是不算什麼哦？」  
「忘了它吧，米達麥亞。」  
「爲什麼？這是第一次有人這麼拐着彎地表達情感還能被我意識到，快點表揚我。」  
「我——那是我——胡亂說的。」亭子裏暫時只有他們兩位，兩人的身後是小桌，前面是平臺欄杆，左右都很侷促，無路可逃的羅嚴塔爾只能咬着牙胡說八道。  
「這段時間的發呆病根本就是看我嘛，也是胡亂來的？」  
「那個——」羅嚴塔爾扭頭不看他，「也是！回去就預約醫生！」  
「羅嚴塔爾你這個大混蛋。」米達麥亞下定決心不讓他好過，舉起手給他的臉扳了過來，「用得着那麼驚嚇嘛？」  
「米達麥亞，你喝多了。」  
「我喝多了綠茶，非常清醒！又苦，還有一股草味！」  
「是，是，下官寫悔過書可以嗎？」  
「言不由衷的悔過哦？然後——怎樣，消失嘛？」  
「我可沒這麼說——」  
「吶，羅嚴塔爾大混蛋，先聽我講完。你性格彆扭，這在我們中隊裏都不算什麼新聞。但這段時間，包括旅行中的種種多少也有我的責任，實在抱歉，我之前根本什麼都意識不到也看不到，若不是在船上吃過那麼多東西，被你的『麻煩』提醒很清楚地感到某種異樣，恐怕現在還是個睜眼瞎。過去，我是自然把送到面前，可以拿到的東西就當作最好，你儘管說我這是基於缺乏和不足產生的心態好了，然而現在⋯⋯碰巧看了多一些東西，令我開始懷疑之前我擁有的是不是最好的、最適合我呢？我也不很清楚，但看起來很值得考慮。無盡的組合中自然有無盡的多樣性和可能性，也許適合我，也許不適合，但我都不介意試一試。」  
「比如？」  
「比如晚飯。」  
羅嚴塔爾向來覺得米達麥亞直接又明白，他大概能想到米達麥亞想說什麼，但這也過於不尋常⋯⋯可能性，他想說的是自己想的嗎？  
「來選一種你都沒吃過的菜式，我們一起去，餓死了。」  
在此之前，羅嚴塔爾時常身處嚮導的位置，原因無他——-他品嚐過更多的食物，探訪過更多地方，享受過更多種娛樂，這豐富的經驗讓他想給友人最好的體驗，以他豐富的經歷和米達麥亞的相對「貧乏」而言，做到這一點非常容易。但這也正是米達麥亞剛才提到的「問題」，他缺乏的是自己去體驗、探索和揀選的樂趣。既然已經令米達麥亞意識到這一點，就該和他共同體驗陌生的食物，那必然帶來新的樂趣：「真是出乎意料，米達麥亞。」  
「以後還多着呢，別想逃。」

羅嚴塔爾不喜歡味道濃烈的東西，但他反其道而行之，選了寫著Thai的餐廳，以獨斷的主廚和酸辣口味的海鮮菜式著稱。想吃小香腸？抱歉，這位客人請去別的地方吧。米達麥亞沒反對。  
Thai是家中低價位的餐廳，目標顧客羣是小有資金卻仍然無法盡情享受天然產品的旅客，酸辣口味的海蝦和螃蟹都是合成肉類。也許是因爲主廚的手藝，也許是因爲採購員的慧眼，它們的口感都很細膩，連嘴刁的貴族也挑剔不了什麼。米達麥亞則是辣得嘶嘶喘氣，鼻尖和額頭都佈滿細密的汗珠也不肯停下，他不知道這裡使用的香料，卻盡力描述食材的口感，也開始考慮味道的搭配是否協調。這頓飯吃到深夜，兩人才意猶未盡地踏上回程的路。

即使是深夜，溫暖的天氣和通宵營業的酒吧仍然讓街道相當熱鬧，賣食物賣酒的小攤也還在營業，人們還在閒談暢飲，竟然還有攤販賣棉花糖給喜歡熬夜的小孩。  
「哈，還有賣這個的。」蜜色頭髮的青年笑得開心。  
「想吃？不是進了嘴就沒了？」  
「不想吃。但你不覺得它很漂亮，值得好好呵護嗎？」  
「喔？」  
「對小孩子來說，棉花糖好大好漂亮，價格也不貴，父母買來給吃，放進嘴裡就沒了也沒關係。但大孩子之後吃到更多的糖果，自然在懷舊之餘，並不會再想吃。」  
「當然，不過⋯⋯為什麼突然說這個？」  
「就好像艾芳，突然來到我家，而我就一見鍾情。也真見鬼，除了她，我竟沒有注意過其他的人⋯⋯就像你說的，我應該不需要擔心找不到女友啊。直到你跑來，呼吸蹭過我的耳朵，說故地重游，那種從心裏出現的雀躍的感覺才真的出現。」  
「哈？又說這個，我說，忘了它吧。」  
「女友也好，男友也好，有問題嗎？」  
「你、你小子想幹什麼？」  
「能說出這句話，真令人覺得大快人心！」米達麥亞在街燈的光芒下快活地眨眨眼，「不如這麼說，我不再想這輩子只吃第一次吃糖時遇見的棉花糖了，眼前的羅嚴塔爾糖是什麼味道反而想要好好地嚐一嚐。」  
「米達麥亞！」  
羅嚴塔爾的聲音帶著前所未有的震驚，和一點點知道自己「逃不掉」的驚恐。

「別擔心。」米達麥亞走上民宿的樓梯——-現在時間太晚，民宿的門房已經關了，他們只能沿著外面的樓梯回去，「我只是在品嚐羅嚴塔爾糖，不保證會喜歡，不保證不厭倦，但我可以保證，我會好好地、用力地品嚐。」  
「⋯⋯正論家的米達麥亞，要品嚐糖果，還是放鬆點比較好唷。」藉著身高的優勢，羅嚴塔爾擁著友人的肩膀，兩人一起從套房的窄門擠進充滿森林綠意的套房。  
米達麥亞拽著羅嚴塔爾的手打開房燈，大穿衣鏡映出的是一高一矮兩個青年凝視著對方的臉微笑的樣貌。

——「同年年底，他們一同晉升上尉，離開了伊謝爾倫要塞」。

（完）


End file.
